Never Let Go
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Mikan and Natsume encounter Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona from Tsubasa Chronicle! They are searching for Sakura's feather and they need the help of people from Alice Academy! What will happen? Will love bloom? Find out in Never Letting Go!
1. The New Foreigners

_Hello everyone! I'm excited to start my new story called Never Letting Go! Well on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Foreigners **

**Normal POV **

''La la la la la!'' the 13 year old brunette, Sakura Mikan, sang as she skipped around the school's campus.

It was a perky sunny day at Alice Academy. Clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly as ever, however the sun's rays did not affect today's temperature. It was a not a too cold day neither a too hot day. The birds were humming in a jolly tone whiling protecting their unborn babies.

Everyone in Alice Academy was enjoying their school-free day especially the young Sakura Mikan.

''Oi, Polka Dots, would you stop singing. It's hurting my ears,'' the crimson eyed heartthrob, Hyuuga Natsume, said with a hint of irritation as he combed his silky raven-hair with his hand.

**Mikan's POV**

I halted and looked who said that. I spun my heels around and saw Natsume lying on the Sakura Tree's bark.

''Good morning, Natsume!'' I exclaimed and ran in front of him with a big smile ignoring the rude statement.

''Whatever,'' he uttered.

''I'm not going to let your attitude ruining this sunny Saturday,'' I replied pouting and then reverted back to a bright smile,'' Isn't it a great day! The sun is shining! The birds are singing-''

''And there's a loud obnoxious girl screaming in my ears. Yes, it is a wonderful day,'' he interrupted in sarcasm.

''Your so mean!''

''Your so annoying.''

''Hmp! One day, you are going to get bad karma for your bad attitude. As they say, what comes around goes around,'' I say with my tongue sticking out.

''Yea, like I believe in those stupid myths,'' he replied with the rolling of his eyes and then unexpectedly smirked at me. ''Put that tongue unless you want me to do something with it.''

''Y-You p-p-p-pevert!'' I yelled red-faced.

My bad-mouth partner/ pervert rose up from his sit and gradually began to walk away from me.

''Hey! I'm not done talking to you!'' I screeched with annoyance.

''Well, I am,'' he respond monotony.

Out of the blue, a mysterious dark portal was forming above Natsume's head. My cocoa eyes widen. My body froze, however my mouth didn't.

''Natsume! Watch out!'' I shrieked.

He turned around and faced me with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. As he did that, four figures started to plunge on him.

_SPLAT _

I dashed to Natsume who was now underneath four strangers.

''Are you okay?'' I questioned concerned and then formed a grin. ''I told you that you would get bad karma.''

''Shut. Up.'' He muttered with a death glare.

''Sorry about the landing,'' a snow white rabbit-like creature said in discomfort in her or his tone.

''How about you stop apologizing and work on your terrible landing!'' a man, probably around in his twenties, with a black as coal mane complained.

''Don't be so mean to Mokona, Kuro-tan,'' another man says whiling combing his silky blonde hair with his fingers.

''Shut it, Fai,'' Kuro-tan, which he is supposedly called.

''Princess, are you alright,'' a boy with chocolate brown and somewhat auburn hair with coffee eyes asked.

''I'm alright, Syaoran,'' a lovely lady with shining russet pupils and tan shoulder length hair with long bangs responded.

''Would you get off me?'' Natsume interrupted with a fuming and aggravated tone.

The order of the position: Natsume on the bottom, Kuro-tan second to bottom, Mokona, Fai, Syaoran, and Sakura on the way top. I yanked Natsume's arm and soon he was out of the human pile. Soon, the rest of the unknown groups of strangers were standing, wiping off their foreign clothes.

''Sorry to hurt you like that,'' the boy called Syaoran said as he held out his hand to Natsume as an apology hand shake.

Natsume gave him a death glare which made Syaoran take his hand back nervously.

''Nice to meet you! From your clothes and that weird portal that you came out of, I'm guessing you are not from here,'' I said with a smile. ''My name is Sakura Mikan! It's nice to meet you. That bad mannered boy,'' I pointed at Natsume,'' is Hyuuga Natsume. Welcome to Alice Academy!''

''Hello, it's nice to meet you!'' the girl with the shoulder-length said. ''I'm Sakura, that's Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane.'' She pointed at all of her friends while saying their names.

''Call him Kuro-tan,'' Fai added with a playful grin.

''Or Kuro-Rin!'' Mokona added as well with a bounce.

''Shut up!'' Kurogane scolded.

''So you said we are at Alice Academy?'' Syaoran said in a questioning tone.

''Mhm!'' I answered. ''It's a wonderful school!''

''Alice Academy is where people with special powers or in this case, Alices, go to. For instance, I have the Fire Alice and that loud-mouth girl has the Nullification Alice,'' Natsume said expressionlessly and blankly.

''You're so mean!'' I squawked.

''Since you don't have alices, you won't be able to stay in this school so you should rather just leave now,'' Natsume told the group of strangers coldly and monotony.

''I'm not leaving till I find Sakura's feather,'' Syaoran said.

''Feathers?'' I uttered in confusion. ''Like peacock feathers? Are those expensive in your country? Is that why you want them? So you can sell them and earn money?''

Sakura giggled and patted my head. ''No, no Sakura. Hm, it's kind of odd saying 'Sakura' since it's my name even though I'm talking to another person. I feel like I'm talking to myself.''

''Just call me Mikan.''

''Well you see Mikan, I was stripped of my memories and now Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane are on a journey to find my feathers. Those feathers contain my memories.''

''I see, that's so sad,'' I said horrified and stunned.

''It's okay because I'm going to get them all back,'' Sakura said determined.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and then kneeled down to Mokona's height. ''Do you sense any of Sakura's feather?''

''Give me one sec!''

Mokona shut her eyes tightly and had a concentrated and engrossed expression. I leaned towards Sakura.

''What is Mokona doing?'' I whispered.

''Oh, Mokona can locate where my feather is,'' Sakura answered in kind and friendly voice.

Mokona relaxed and gradually opened her large rabbit eyes. ''The power is low, but there is defiantly one here!''

''Well since there is a feather here, we have to stay in Alice Academy and look for it,'' Syaoran said with a determined façade.

''As I mentioned before,'' Natsume butted in,'' you can't stay here unless you have an alice.''

_Rustle Rustle _

Everyone jolted slightly and turned around. We all put our gazes towards the looming bushes and shrubs. A dark outlining of a man's figure came from the forest and started to appear larger as it slowly sauntered towards us.

**Natsume's POV **

I rushed over in front of Mikan in a protective manner. My crimson eyes flinched once I realized who that person, more like demon, was.

''Persona, what do you want?'' I gritted through my teeth.

''Don't talk so rudely towards your sensei,'' he snapped.

''Whatever.''

Persona then caught the glances of the four travelers and the midget bunny-like creature.

''Who the hell are these people?'' he bad-manneredly questioned.

''This is Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane,'' Mikan answered tensely and fretfully.

Unexpectedly, I felt behind me a tug at the back of my shirt. It was Mikan holding on with her right hand and with the other one, she placed near her heart. I could tell she was terrified of Persona. Well, she started to be afraid of him ever since she found out that monster gave me dangerous missions and killed many students which who did not follow his orders. _Damn you, Persona. _

''Can they stay here at Alice Academy for a while?'' Mikan asked innocently.

''Do they have alices?''

''No.''

''Then no.''

''But, they have something really important and precious here and then need to get it back!'' Mikan wailed.

''Can they fight?'' Persona oddly asked.

Without answering, Persona took out three poisonous missiles and aimed it at Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane. Before I could do anything, they protected themselves. Syaoran shielded his face with a sword, Kurogane sliced the projectile in half, and Fai just stepped aside with a smiley face letting the missile smash the wall. Persona smirked and then started to charge at Syaoran. Before Persona could even touch him, Syaoran did a backflip over Persona. Persona then aimed with Fai some more projectiles, but with no avail. The blonde effortlessly dodged all of it with ease and carefree. Lastly, Kurogane was Persona's last target. He aimed at him with black smoke coming from his palms. Kurogane used his blade and reflected all of his attacks. Persona jumped in the air to avoid them. Once he hit the ground, he smirked with pleasure.

''Are you guys alright!'' Mokona shouted.

''What the hell was that for?'' Kurogane said with rage and wrath.

''Don't be so mad, Kuro-pipi,'' Fai said with a foolish grin.

''Kurogane…..Fai….Syaoran,'' Sakura muttered with uneasiness in her eyes.

''You all passed. You can stay here until you find whatever your so called important and precious thing,'' Persona said before cracking his hands.

Being Mikan, she ignored the small battle, let go of my shirt, jumped ecstatically and joyfully, and rejoiced with Sakura and Monoka. They followed along, but with less excitement than Polka Dots. I rolled my eyes on how childish she can be and kept my cold façade on, but inside I was glad she was happy.

''What's the catch?'' I questioned to my DA teacher.

''They will have to do missions just like you,'' he taciturnly uttered.

''Missions?'' the three older boys said in deep confusion.

''Yes, missions. You will have to go and do special tasks for me. It could be even a small or a life-threatening mission. Mostly life-threatening though. You'll most likely, during your stay here, fight the Alice Academy enemy, the Anti-Alice Organization.''

''Sakura won't be doing these missions. Only the three of us,'' Syaoran added emphasizing the ''won't''.

**Sakura's POV**

''Sakura won't be doing these missions. Only the three of us,'' Syaoran added emphasizing the ''won't''.

I stared at him in complete shock. The beat of my heart increased and louden. My palm positioned over my heart.

_What is this feeling I have inside? It's making my heart beat out of my chest? _

I stared at his determined face.

_Why is he always so protective of me? I wonder how our relationship before I lose my memories. What did I mean to him? And what did he mean to me? One day, I'll get all my feathers back and will be able to answer all those questions myself. _

''I'll come too! You'll need me!'' Mokona whined. ''Mokona can fight! Watch this!''

**Mikan's POV **

Mokona started to some karate kicks and wild flips in the air. I couldn't help, but giggle and so did my new friend Sakura.

''Mokona should come since while doing the mission, she could sense one of Sakura's feather,'' Fai said while picking the fluffy white creature and pinching its cheek.

''Fine, but don't blame me if that filthy creature of yours dies in the process,'' Persona emotionlessly and icily said with a malevolent grin. ''Well I have a meeting to go to. Enjoy your stay at Alice Academy.''

While Persona was walking away, Mokona started to stick her tongue out and make mocking, yet funny faces at him. Everyone laughed besides Natsume and Kurogane.

_Natsume and Kurogane have the same personaility and sort of the same looks too, don't they? _

_To Be Continued _


	2. Indescribable Feelings

_Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Indescribable Feelings **

_Knock Knock_

**Sakura's POV**

I set my hairbrush down at the bathroom counter before heading towards the door. My lips soon curved in a jovial smile.

''Syaoran-kun! Good morning,'' I graciously greeted.

''Good morning, princess Sakura,'' he responded back also with a sincere smile.

He unexpectedly seized my hand and tugged gently. My face started to heat up and my heart started to speed up. Questions were filling my mind on why I have these indescribable feelings.

_Why does my body start to act in a strange way? Why do I always stutter whenever these things happen? Why do I start to feel this way whenever I'm around Syaoran-kun?_

''Let's go to class, Sakura-san!'' he merrily exclaimed before realizing my nervy tense expression.

His pretty cocoa eyes expanded a bit before releasing his tight, yet gentle grasp.

''I'm very sorry, princess. I didn't mean to do anything unnecessary,'' he said in an awkward, self-conscious grin.

''Oh no, it's p-perfectly fine,'' I replied trying to keep myself from stammering.

_Why do I feel like I didn't want him to let go? Like I wanted him to hold me close and never let go? These strange urges make me wonder more how we were before I lost my memories. _

Impulsively, I gradually reached for his hands. With my other hand, I clenched my red checkered uniform skirt.

''It's okay if we hold hands. Is it okay?'' I ask, looking away from his seemingly stunned, speechless gape.

''Y-Yes, of course princess!'' he immediately said with a tint of red cheeks.

While walking hand in hand, we headed towards the High School Division.

**Syaoran's POV **

''We have some new students class! Please welcome them!'' the 10th grade teacher shouted in glee and then gestured his hand to come in the classroom.

Once I saw the hand indication, I lightly dragged princess Sakura's delicate hand and walked in the room with her. Everyone in the classroom had their eyes glued to our hands or Sakura. I saw boys goggling at her and saliva dripping from the corner of their mouths. I sense evil intentions in their mind. Unintentionally, I squeezed harder my grip without hurting her.

''Would you please introduce yourselves?'' the sensei told us with a wide smile.

''You can start Sakura,'' I whispered softly to her.

''Well OK, but can you let go of my hand for now?'' she murmured back to me in a polite and kind way.

''Oh yea, sorry,'' I muttered and slowly releasing my grip.

She gave me a small nod before facing back at the class.

''Hi, I'm Sakura! It's nice to meet you all! Please take care of me,'' she pronounced with a courteous, civilized bow.

''It's nice to meet you too! We'll definitely take of you!'' a male screamed with somewhat lovey-dovey eyes.

Something made me slightly angry and annoyed. My heart stiffened and I felt uneasy. I just wanted to tell that guy to not talk like that to Sakura. I know he just said that to be friendly and thoughtful, but in my mind I feel like he had impure intentions. Thinking of that made me even madder.

_Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden?_ _It feels kind of like…no it couldn't, right? Jealousy? _

I shook my cranium from that awful, unpleasant assumption.

''Hello, I'm Syaoran. It's nice to meet you,'' I simply said with a slight smile.

''He's cute!'' one of the girls shouted joyously.

''Any questions for Sakura and Syaoran?'' sensei questioned with a beam.

Hands instantly shoot in the air. Mostly everyone were desperately flapping and waving in the air. They almost wiggled out of their chairs. Sakura and I sweat dropped, but then curved our lips in a playful smile.

''Yes Yoshino,'' said the teacher after pointing the long ruler at her.

''Syaoran-kun, do you have a girlfriend?'' Yoshino question with hope in her eyes.

''Um, no, not really,'' I replied slightly humiliated.

''Yes!'' mostly all the girls screamed with delight.

''Kyo,'' the sensei said, picking him for a question.

''Do you have boyfriend, Sakura-chan?'' Kyo interrogated.

''Um, no, not really,'' Sakura answered repeating what I said.

''Oh yea! The new hot girl is free!'' he exclaimed.

The boys cheered and applauded, and even bellowed out an earsplitting ''Hooray'' in the class while the girls were giggling with heart-shaped eyes or disturbingly gawking at me. I gulped. I rotated my head towards Sakura. She had an anxious and uneasy facade as she watched the deafening and thunderous riot which is the Class C. I placed my hand on a shoulder and she positioned her gaze at me.

''It's going to be alright,'' I reassured.

Telling me she's alright without saying words, she widely smiled.

**Natsume's POV **

''Well I have an important meeting to go to, but someone is going to be my substitute. He, well _them_, is going to teach the lesson. Please give a warm welcome to Fai-san and Kurogane-san!'' Narumi-sensei squealed.

In came the travelers me and Polka Dots met yesterday only this time wearing different clothes. Kurogane was wearing a plain gray shirt, a gold floppy man necklace, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of white and black checkered converse. Fai, dare I say it, was wearing a pair of really short shorts, a dark blue tang top, and silver high heels. The class stared at our substitute in disgust and repulsion while Narumi-sensei beamed with contentment.

_Oh great, more gay people. _

''I just adore this outfit you gave me, Narumi,'' Fai said at the same time holding his palm to his cheek.

''Do you know how stupid you look!'' Kurogane screeched.

''I think he looks great!'' Narumi exclaimed. ''Well, I'm off! Ciao!''

The class still had their jaws dropped even after Naru left. On the other hand, I just sat there feet on the table and having a bored expression on. I glanced over towards Polka Dots. She was smiling brightly at our two strange substitutes like she didn't notice the idiot Fai's attire.

_Why in hell is she smiling? _

''Oi, Polka Dots,'' I said.

**Mikan's POV **

I twisted my head and fixed my gaze over to Natsume.

''What?'' I questioned.

''Why are you all smiley?''

''Because, Fai and Kurogane are here!'' she answered ecstatically. ''Aren't you glad they're here?"'

''No,'' Natsume answered insensitively.

''Well, _I_ am! They're nice people, Natsume,'' I defend them.

''Whatever, ugly girl.''

I stick out my tongue and then heave a sigh.

''I wonder how Sakura and Syaoran are doing,'' I ponder and then a great idea pops in my head.

I raise my hand way up high. Fai notices it, even though he was arguing with Kurogane or what Fai likes to call him Kuro-tan, and asks what's wrong.

''Can I visit Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?''

''Go right ahead. They're in class C in the High School Department, Mikan-chan,'' Fai answers with a pleasant grin.

''Thank you!''

My body arises and exits out of the classroom skipping in up-beat rhythm. I was too eager and enthusiastic to realize someone was following my every step.

The Middle School Department wasn't too far from the High School Department. It was just a couple of minutes away. It didn't take that long till I was inside the building where Syaoran and Sakura are. Their class was on the second floor. I scaled the flight of steps hastily and carelessly. I stumbled on one of the steps and began to fall.

Falling.

Just falling.

I tightly shut my eyes, expecting the impact and the pain to surge through my body. I heard a loud thud, but I didn't hear anything. Gradually, I peeked my eyes open. My eyes were gazing upon the ceiling of the building. I was on the floor, but wasn't the floor supposed to be hard and flat. What I'm laying on is hard, but it's not flat. It feels irregular, but it's a nice comfy cushion. Oddly, I heard a soft, low grunt.

_Did the floor just grunted?_

I flipped my body over so now my chest was touching this strange surface. My eyes widen. This peculiar ''surface'' was the one and only Natsume!

''Natsume! How did you get here! Why are you here?'' I question stunned and tilt my head a bit back so my face won't have any physical contact with his.

''So I can stop you from doing idiotic and stupid things like this. Do you even know how to walk on stairs properly?''

''Yes! It's just I accidently stumbled on one of the footsteps, that's all.''

**Natsume's POV **

''Whatever,'' I respond blankly.

My face feels slightly hot. I avert my bloody red eyes from hers however I still feel her eyes staring at me. I unconsciously place my gaze back at her. My face feels like it just turned warmer. I stared deeply in her hazel eyes. Her hazel eyes are sweet, attractive, innocent, and somehow addictive. They someway managed to suck me in.

Usually, I thought she would be really heavy, but oddly enough she's light as a feather. She eats all those chocolates and sweets, but still her body is still skinny and slim.

My eyes then moved down to her lips. Her pinkish cherry blossom lips made my heart beat increase. The lower and upper lips are slightly apart and I can see a bit of her sparky white teeth. By staring at them, it makes me feel like she's trying to seduce me. She's doing a damn good job since it's turning me on.

Impulsively, I wrap my arms around her petite waits and compress our bodies together. I can see on Mikan's face that she's blushing hard which made me smirk. Suddenly without thinking, I pressed her back towards me. Her lips were inches, no centimeters away from mine. At that juncture, something mentally smacked my head. I blinked and I came back to my senses.

_What the hell am I doing? Damn you hormones. _

''Let's go,'' I whispered to her, nearly rubbing my lips on to hers.

My long bangs covered my expression and I pushed her back carefully. I went on my knees and aroused from the floor.

**Mikan's POV **

''Natsume,'' I mumbled.

I tilted my head up and looked at his covered face. I positioned my palm on my warm cheek.

_My face feels so hot. I bet I'm red as a cherry now. He was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath breathing on my face. It smelled like a mint. _

I then touched my lips with my trembling fingers.

_My lips…we almost kissed. His lips were so close to touching mine. And my heart…_

I placed my hand over my heart.

_It's beating so fast. I think it's going to explode. It's so loud. Can Natsume hear it? _

I rose from my kneeling position and wiped up my dusty skirt.

_He's probably just fooling around with me. It's Natsume we're talking about. The arrogant pervert and possibly a player. He probably kissed tons of girls already. I guess almost kissing me was just nothing to him. I shouldn't fret over it. I should just ignore it. But still, my heart is still beating rapidly. _

''Well,'' I forced myself to smile at him,'' let's go and see Sakura and Syaoran now!''

''Whatever,'' he responded expressionlessly.

He walked passed me and started to climb the staircase. I follow him. I glance up and stare at his tall posture. His hands are in his pockets and he's back to his conceited, cool, and egotistical self.

_See, I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't take that almost kiss literally. It means nothing to him. _

**Natsume's POV **

_God, why won't my heart calm down! It's not like I kissed her. We almost kissed. But still, what stopped me? Was it because I was too afraid too? No, it can't be. I like Polka Dots. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her for a long time, but something told me to stop. _

_I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. _


	3. The Drowning Princess

**Chapter 3 **

**The Drowning Princess **

**Natsume's POV **

I slid the door open and out came a wrinkly paper ball which smacked my face. I heard Polka Dots titter a bit from behind me. I cursed and burn the paper into little crisp. The students of Class C stared at me with fearful or irritating expression, but I didn't give a damn. I walked more in the classroom. Polka Dots followed my movements. The teacher was in the corner of the classroom, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth like a baby. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the classroom. Students were out of their desks or up in the air just fooling around similar to our class, Class B.

''Sakura! Syaoran!'' I heard Polka Dots squeal in glee.

Polka Dots hastily rushed towards Sakura, who was the only one including that Syaoran guy obediently sitting at their desk, and gave her a constricted hug. She let go of her when I walked over to them. I sat on Syaoran's desk and he gave me a friendly smile. I on the other hand returned a glare, ignored him, and then placed my eyes on Polka Dots who was childishly smiling.

''Mikan-chan, Natsume, it's nice to see you,'' Sakura said beaming.

''Hello Mikan, Natsume. Why are you guys here?'' Syaoran asked politely.

''I wanted to see how you two were doing on your first day here at Alice Academy!''

''You're so thoughtful,'' Syaoran complimented as he rubbed Polka Dots head.

Unintentionally, I used my Fire Alice to boil up the room just a slight. Like approximately 103 degrees in the lollygagging classroom when it's about 40 degrees outside. When I noticed I used my Alice, I smirked devilishly.

''Is it just me or is it really hot in here?'' Sakura questioned with an inward smile.

''Yea, it is pretty hot in here. Wasn't it a bit cooler a few minutes ago?'' Syaoran questioned still having his hand on her head.

''Huh? I don't feel anything,'' Mikan said with an innocent face.

''Don't you have the Nullification Alice, Mikan?'' Sakura asked fanning herself with her hand. Mikan cheerily bobbled her head, still not feeling the abnormal hot temperature in the room caused merely by me. ''Maybe that's the reason why you're not feeling the strange warmth. You're probably unconsciously nullifying it for yourself.''

''Oh, you're right Sakura-chan!'' Mikan said.

I rolled my eyes. Syaoran looked at me with suspiciousness.

''Natsume, you have the alice of fire, right?''

''Yea,'' I expressionless answered, lowering slightly the temperature of the classroom. ''Why you asking?''

''Are you the cause of the unnatural heat of this room?'' he interrogated and finally took his hands off Polka Dots.

With the blink of an eye, I swiftly disintegrate the unusual hotness of the classroom.

''No,'' I answered vacantly.

''Huh? It stop,'' Sakura said softly. ''The temperature went back to normal.''

''Yea, weird huh?'' Syaoran agreed with her.

''Well anyway guys, did you find any of Sakura's feather yet?''

''No,'' Sakura and Syaoran answered together in a sort of in a disappointed tone.

''Oh, well you'll find it! I'm positive!'' Polka Dots said with gleaming determined eyes.

I smile slightly, but then revert to my blank cold façade.

_The woman I fallen in love with. She's always optimistic and positive, huh? Always thinking on the bright side. _

**Sakura's POV **

_I'm glad school's over. Now, I can finally look for my feather! I hope Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane are doing better than I am in their search. _

I push the sharp branches of the snow covered trees of the Alice Academy's Northern Alice out of my way. It was snowing harder in the afternoon than in the morning. I'm thankful that I changed out of my school uniform and into more of a suitable attire for the harsh winter. My outfit is long pants that were tucked in my long knee-length boots, a light pink long sleeve, and a white furry thick winter coat.

Suddenly, I halt at an enormous frozen lake. My eyes widen in astonishment at the marvelous scenery.

_So pretty!_

The frozen lake sparkled and gleamed as the snowflakes waltzed around in the air until they landed on the floor. I wander around the edges of the ice-covered pool. My shoes made deep footprints on the white land. My shoulder length hair was blown in a slight messy manner. I smiled enjoying my peaceful walk.

I snapped my head and returned back to my senses. I was here for only one reason and that was to find my feather. I walk some more and then I notice something. Someone's on the other side of the lake. My eyes couldn't get such a clear look since it's still sleeting, but I was still able to see the outline of the figure. A tall figure wearing a knee-length skirt. Perhaps, a high school student or a teacher. She had long hair that nearly touched the floor. I stepped forward to try to look at her better.

Suddenly, my feet stopped by its self. I felt in no control of my own body. It felt like my body just shut down or someone possessed it. I knew my eyes were still open, but an endless road of darkness was all I could see.

**Mikan's POV **

_Hmm, I hope I can find Sakura-chan. Syaoran said that she was looking for some clues where her feather is in the Northern Forest. I want to help too!_

I clasped my frost cold hands and rubbed them together to create little heat. It was snowing harder than yesterday_._

_I should have changed out of my school uniform. I'm going to get frostbite if I stay for another minute! I shouldn't even be out in the cold, but if Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane can do it and withstand the coldness then so can I! _

Ultimately, I found myself soon at the Northern Forest's famous lake which was now ice solid. My eyes widen. At last, I finally found the person who I've been searching for in the past hours. I yelled out Sakura's name in delight and relief. But she didn't turn around.

_Maybe she just couldn't hear me. She is a couple feet away from me. I just have to yell louder! _

''SAKURA!'' I desperately screamed on the top of my lungs.

She still couldn't hear me. I clicked my heels and started to run towards her. When I reached out to her, she unpredictably stepped back leading me to fall face first to the snowy land. The snow fell in my boots and on my bare legs. It was uncomfortable chilly and so, I whined quietly.

''Ne Sakura, did you..?''

I stopped at the sentence, unable to finish it. I was startled. Her once lively emerald eyes (Author's Note: I accidently said Sakura's eyes were brown in chapter 1 and 2, but there actually green. They're green right? Please comment and say if I'm wrong or right! :P) were know soulless and black. Sakura was facing the lake and staring intently at it. I turned my head at the lake and noticed at the other side, I figure that soon disappeared in the depths of the forest.

''My feather...I need my feather,'' she whispered.

At that point, Sakura started to leisurely saunter towards the lake. I pushed myself up, still in the shivering and freezing state, and stood up with all my might. I followed pretty far behind my friend. My legs were shivering due to the fact I was wearing a skirt. I felt like something was biting my legs, but when I checked on them it was just the snow that was covering them. In a little while I collapsed back down on the ground. My good pal took a step in the lake. Fortunately, it was frozen and the ice didn't crack. Well, at least for now.

''Sakura, it's dangerous for you to step on the lake. It might crack and you would fall in!'' I urgently warned her, but still she did not listen.

''I need…my feather,'' she muttered softly.

_Crack _

The ice underneath her cracked unevenly and she plunged in the chilly water.

**Natsume's POV **

_Damn that Persona. Stupid training. I wish he'd go to hell. _

I was wandering in the Northern Forest. My sore body was in pain. It was stinging and aching. I wanted to scream, but I bit my lower lip to maintain myself. I just finished training with that monster called the DA teacher.

_I should have just gone to my room and slept, but for some reason why did I instead feel like I should have gone here?_

Abruptly, I heard a shrilly shriek. It was so familiar. Then it hit me. I used all the energy I had left and started to run in the direction the scream came from. Quicker than what I expected, I found myself at the rock-hard frozen lake.

''SAKURA!''

I rotated my head and witness Mikan on floor half covered with snow and half not. She was reaching her hand out towards the lake. I rushed to her and slid down to her level.

''Mikan! What are you doing out here in the cold, you idiot!'' I scolded her.

''SAKURA!'' she screeched with tears pouring out of her melancholy eyes. ''Sakura fell in the lake, Natsume!''

My head snapped towards the lake. I saw a wavering hand popping out of the water. I plunged my body into the frosty lake. It somehow felt good floating in the ice cold pond since I was sweating due from training, but also bad at the same time. I swam closer to the drowning Sakura.

''Grab my hand!'' I commanded.

It took a couple of seconds before she finally clutched my hand. With all my remaining strength, I pulled her out of the water. We were both soaking wet and breathing heavily. Mikan crawled towards us. She placed her ear on her heart.

''She's still breathing, but it's really faint. We should take her to the hospital right away.''

I nodded, unable to speak since I was too occupied breathing the fresh, chilly air. I picked Sakura up in my arms and arose from the ground. Mikan looked at me innocently with pain written all over her face.

''Polka Dots, stop lying on the floor and get up!'' I demanded harshly and bitterly.

''My legs, I can't feel my legs. They won't move,'' she answered tears still strolling down her face.

My eyes widen. The situation was not good. Not at all. I felt my body on the verge of just breaking down, but I can't be weak now. No, not right now. Mikan needs me now. I kneeled back down on the floor.

''Get on my back. Hurry, we don't have much time,'' I ordered her.

She bobbled her head slowly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she was gripping me like a koala bear on a bamboo tree. I hurried off to the hospital.

_Pant Pant _

Carrying two people, one on your back and another in your arms, wasn't an easy thing to do. But here I am doing it.

_Never thought I would say this, but thank you Persona for your damn training. _

I kicked the hospital doors open with my right foot. I yelled for a nurse, a doctor, anyone. A nurse rolled in a gurney. I position Sakura on it. Her hair, clothes, and whole body was still drenched from the pond's subzero waters. The nurse then trolled her away in a swift push. I pushed gently Mikan off my back and set her on my lap. I wrapped my arms warmly around her. Her hazel eyes were calmly close. She passed out all during the time I was running towards the hospital. I unconsciously stroked her ice cold cheek and pushed her hair back behind her ear. I glanced at her naked legs. They were a disturbing shade of red.

_Stupid Mikan, why are you wearing your damn uniform skirt when it's freezing outside? _

Imai Subaru then was gaiting towards the two of us.

''Let me take Sakura-san. She'll be fine in my care,'' he said with a plain expression.

Imai Subaru is just like his little sister, Imai Hotaru aka the Blackmailer or Ice Queen. Same looks and same personality. And most important, they both care dearly about Mikan. They just don't want to admit it, but they truly do.

Not wanting to argue, I lift her up and set her securely in the doctor's arms.

''Natsume!''

I stood carefully from my sit, not wanting to hurt myself anymore. A nurse put gauzes on my arms and several bandages on my whole entire body. I turned my head to the direction of the call of my name.

''Natsume!'' Syaoran worriedly cried again. ''Is Sakura okay? Where is she?''

Behind the concerned and distress Syaoran was gay Fai that seemingly has a crush on Naru, short-tempered Kurogane, and that white annoying Muppet Mokona who's perched happily on Fai's shoulder.

''She's alright, so stop worrying already,'' I answered.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona amicably bow in front of me. I slightly stagger back in surprise.

''Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough for saving princess Sakura!'' Syaoran shouted still in the bowing position.

''Uh…whatever,'' I mumble. ''Stop bowing already.''

_Sakura must be really precious to them. Just like Mikan is to me. _

Without permission, the white rabbit that has a strange crimson gem on its forehead hops onto my shoulder.

''Let me give you a kiss for saving princess Sakura!'' Mokona suggests.

Before I could react or do anything, that irritating creature kisses me on the cheek. I jolt and shoo him off my shoulder. He or she or it jumps on Syaoran's head. Mokona laughs.

''What the hell!'' I bark at her.

''That was just Mokona's way for thanking you!''

''You're so adorable,'' Fai said patting the creature's head.

''You mean annoying,'' Kurogane mumbled with his arms crossed.

''Don't you dare do that again or I will burn you,'' I advise exasperated at that white thing.

''Hyuuga,'' I twist around from the four of them and face the Ice Queen's older brother,'' Sakura-san and...the other Sakura are both alright. You can both see them now. They two Sakura's are both in room 56.''

''Thank you,'' Syaoran instantly says.

We all hurry to the room where Sakura and Mikan are. We accidently, because of Mokona pushing on an extra elevator button, skip the floor where room 56 is. It took us several minutes when we finally entered room 56. I ran to Mikan while the four groups of foreigners went to the once drowning princess. The two precious girls were sleeping peacefully on their bed.

_To Be Continued _


	4. The Midnight Visitors and Reason Why

_Hello sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! Please forgive me! I've had such a busy week! Btw, the memories that Syaoran remembers didn't happen in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles...sadly. Anyway ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**The Midnight Visitors and Reason Why **

**Syaoran's POV**

Soon, I was at the infirmary. The nocturne sky was very enchanting and beautiful. There were was no moon just the luminous stars. I smiled as I remembered a precious memory.

_I was lying peacefully down on the sand dune watching the starry night sky. I just came back from investigating the ruins of Clow Kingdom. Suddenly, I hear soft light footsteps approaching. I impulsively sit up and my eyes broaden in shock. _

''_Princess, what are you doing here late at night? The guards must be looking for you. You should go back. Your father must be worried,'' I told her. _

''_Aw come on, don't worry so much. I snuck out. The guards probably didn't even realize it,'' she said and then sat down next to me, hugging her knees.''_

''_It's not safe for you to be out alone especially this late at night. What if someone tried to hurt you?'' _

''_But no one did, so don't worry about things that didn't happen,'' she said with a wide smile. '' I heard that you would come back tonight from the ruins, so I went to go find you.''_

''_I…um well thank you, Princess.''_

''_Sakura! Just Sakura! I told you already before. Just call me Sakura. You don't have to call me Princess since we've been friends since we were kids,'' she said playfully with her tongue sticking out. _

''_Uh…ok Prin- I mean Sakura,'' I reply very happy inside. _

_She shows her wonderful smile again and I couldn't do anything than smile back at her. _

I smile at that reminiscence, but then remind myself why I'm here. I search for the window of Sakura's room. When I found it, I pondered how I was going to get up there. Once my eyes caught a tall tree near her room, an idea exploded in my head. I hurried over to the tree and I clambered to the top of it. I crawled to the branch that was extending to her room. I checked to see if it was the right room, so I peered in. I saw Sakura and Mikan asleep. I nodded to no one in particular and reached for the knob on the window. My hand twisted it and lifted the window open. I sneaked in carefully and silently, so I wouldn't wake up the two girls. I tiptoed across the room and approached Sakura. Her body was moving up and down because of her breathing. My legs kneeled on the floor and my hands reached for her hands. They were cold.

_I kept looking at the night sky. When I glanced at Princess Sakura, she was rubbing her hands together and breathing on them. She afterwards rubbed her arms and then back to her hands again. _

''_Are you cold?'' I questioned with concern in my voice. _

''_N-n-no, I-I-I'm f-f-ine, Syaoran,'' she answered shivering. _

_I gently grabbed her hands. I rubbed them between my hands creating small heat. _

''_Are you a bit warmer now?'' _

''_Mhm,'' she answered with her eyes closed in ease. ''Thank you, Syaoran.'' _

I pressed her hands together and rubbed them together between mine.

''I'll make you warm, Sakura.'' Unconsciously, I fell asleep with warm smile plastered on my face and holding tightly Sakura's hand.

**Mikan's POV **

''_Sakura! It's too dangerous to be walking on the frozen lake! Please get out of there!'' _

_She didn't listen. She just kept walking towards more in the ice solid lake. _

''Sakura!''

I instantly sat up on my bed. I was breathing at a fast pace. The sides of my face were slightly sweating. I wiped away my perspiration.

_It was just a bad dream. _

But then I quickly realize it wasn't a bad dream. It a flashback. I remember what happened. Sakura was drifting further in the lake, I couldn't save her since my feet were so numb and frozen, Natsume saved her from downing, and then took us both to the hospital. I looked at Sakura across the room. Behind I saw Syaoran holding her hand. They were both smiling in their sleeps; I grinned.

_That's just cute. _

Out of the blue, I heard a metallic click from behind. My head rotated around. Before I could shout, the midnight visitor cupped my mouth with his large hand.

''Hmpdfmp,'' I mumbled.

''Don't scream, Polka Dots,'' Natsume whispered in his low deep voice. ''You'll wake up the patients.''

I gently pushed his hand away. ''What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. You are going to get in trouble if someone sees you.''

''Tch like I care….,'' he looked behind me,'' that guy's here so I can be here as well.'' He was talking about Syaoran.

''Ok, ok, ok,'' I respond giggling. ''Oh, I didn't have the chance to thank you for saving Sakura-chan and me. So I'll say it now. Thank you, Natsume!''

He rolled his crimson irises at me. ''You were so heavy. I got a backache from carrying you.''

''Hey! Don't call me 'heavy'!'' I bellowed at him throwing my fists in the air.

''You need to give me a reward for saving you yesterday and all the days before that too.''

''A reward? Like what?''

Natsume stared intensely at the blank wall behind me thinking. After a few minutes he put his gaze on me and his lips curved in a naughty, mischievous smirk. I sweat dropped.

_This is going to be bad, I just know it. _

''Kiss me.''

I blinked. I blinked again. I blinked the third time. I screamed. ''WHAT! K-K-K-K-K-ISS! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-OU! NO!''

''Why? We kissed already before,'' he recapped.

''That was when we were 10! We're already 13!''

''So? You're still act like you're still 10 with your childish pigtails and annoying, obnoxious voice.''

''And you're still act like a mean pervert who peaks at my panties!''

Natsume sighs. ''Are you going to kiss me or-''

Quickly, I pecked Natsume's cheek and then covered half of my face with the white bed sheet.

''There...I kissed you, pervert,'' I mumbled with her face as red as a blossomed rose.

''What the hell was that? That was not a kiss, stupid.''

''Eh! You told me to pay you for saving me several times was to kiss you which I did!''

''On the lips, baka.''

''EH! ON THE L-L-L-L-IPS!'' I squawked.

''Shut up, you're going to wake everyone in the hospital Polka Dots.''

''But...we are too young for kissing, Natsume.''

''Are you that childish? And as I mentioned before, we already kissed before when we were three years younger, idiot.''

''Don't call me an 'idiot', you jerk!''

''Baka.''

''Moron.''

''Polka Dots.''

''Pervert.''

During the little hate banter I didn't even noticed that we leaned closer and closer to each other. Our eyes were locked to each other. I wanted to move back and separate the closeness, but I couldn't. I felt frozen, but I wasn't feeling a cold sensation. No, I was warm. My whole body felt hot. I felt something was stuck in my throat. It enabled me to talk. My eyes were staring at his eyes. Hazel and crimson. Natsume's eyes were so hypnotizing and alluring. I felt myself in a strong trance.

Natsume pushed my hair behind my ear and leaned forward some more. Soon, our lips met. My eyes expanded in shock. Unable to believe that Natsume was kissing me, I didn't respond to his kiss. However, it only made him deepen the kiss more. I then responded and closed my eyes in pleasure. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt so dizzy and so lost in the kiss. No thoughts were in my head except for the fact that me and Natsume were kissing. I leaned backwards until my spine touched the bed. Natsume rested on top of me and I lay on the bottom. During the changing of positions, we did not break the kiss. (Note: They did not go too far! Remember they are only 13 in this story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, ask you're parents. :P)

**Fai's POV **

''Syaoran-kun, _wakey-wakey!_'' I exclaimed while knocking on his door.

''Yo kid, wake up!'' Kurogane yelled impatiently.

''Get out of bed, you sleepy head,'' Mokona sang in a cheerful tone. ''We got to go see Sakura-chan and Mikan-chan!''

The three banged and pounded on the door, but there was still no sign of their good pal Syaoran.

''Maybe he already went out to see Sakura,'' I proposed with my finger pointing up.

''Yea, maybe,'' Kurogane replied.

''Well let's go to the hospital and check then!'' Mokona suggested ecstatically.

As typical, Kurogane argued with me and Mokona for the whole time we were traveling to the hospital wing. Before we knew it, we were already in front of Sakura and Mikan's door. We quietly opened it and unexpectedly revealed two extra people. They were both sleeping.

''I knew it, Syaoran went here before us!'' Mokona shouted with her floppy ears bouncing up and down.

''Also that kid that looks like the younger Kuro-tan is here,'' I said with a playful grin.

''Shut up, that kid looks nothing like me!'' he shouted with his fists clenched. ''What was his name again?''

''Natsume!'' Mokona answered while hopping.

''Don't be so loud,'' Kurgoane scolded Mokona.

''I wonder why they're both sleeping though,'' I said.

Suddenly, I felt the winter's cold breeze brushing against my skin. I looked across the room and saw the window was wide opened. I sauntered to it and shut it. My eyes caught two different strands of hair. One brown and one black. My mouth curved into a smile before turning back to Kuro-tan and Mokona.

''I have a feeling that Syaoran and Natsume sneaked in to Sakura and Mikan-chan's room last night.''

''Oh! Bad boys!'' Mokona yelled so loud that the 2 patients and the 2 midnight visitors awoke. They all gradually sat up from their lying position.

''What the hell is going on?'' Natsume question while scratching his head.

''Who screamed? Is there a fire?'' Mikan questioned in distress.

''There's no fire, Mikan-chan,'' I told the brunette easing her anxiety.

''Huh what's going on?'' Sakura asked with confusion.

''Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, what are you doing here?'' Syaoran asked in a dreary and drowsy tone.

''We wanted to visit Mikan-chan and Sakura!'' Mokona exclaimed while jumping energetically back and forth from Sakura's bed and Mikan's bed.

''Aw, that's so nice of you Mokona,'' Mikan said with a sweet smile.

''Thank you, Mokona,'' Sakura told her in a kind manner.

''Mokona was so worried of Sakura and Mikan!'' Mokona wailed.

''Sorry to make you worry, Mokona,'' Sakura and Mikan responded in unison.

''Can someone shut that annoying rabbit up?'' Natsume harshly said who was obviously grouchy and crabby this morning.

I leaned towards Kurogane and whispered,'' Are you sure he's not like a miniature you?''

''Shut up!'' he retorted back at me. ''I'm nothing like that brat.''

I grinned and then looked back at Mikan and Natsume. I watched as Mikan hit Natsume playfully and lightly on the shoulder. ''Don't you be mean to Mokona!''

**Mikan's POV **

''Tch, whatever,'' Natsume commented back. ''And next time, Polka Dots, don't moan too loud next time we do it. I'm surprised those two didn't wake up.''

My face burned with embarrassment and humiliation. ''NATSUME YOU PERVERT!''

Everyone, except for me and Natsume, stared at us awkwardly and sweat dropped.

''What happened between the two of you?'' Fai interrogated with an inward grin.

''Nothing! Nothing! We were just k-k-k-k-ising,'' I managed to answer him.

''Sounds like something more than that!'' Mokona exclaimed.

''Anyway, Sakura I wanted to ask you how did you end up falling in the frozen lake?'' Syaoran said with curiosity admitting from him.

''Well, I was searching for any clues where my feather could be near the lake and I spotted someone on the other side of it. I knew it was a girl since she had long hair that nearly touched the ground and a shirt on.''

''That person could be a guy that's actually gay,'' Kurogane added with his arms folded.

''Don't mind Kuro-pipi, Sakura. Continue please,'' Fai said.

''I looked in closer to get a better look of the person, but then my body froze. I tried to move, but I couldn't control my body. It felt like I was being possessed. Then everything turned into darkness. That's all I can remember.''

''I can finish the story!'' shouted Mikan. ''I was searching for Sakura and when I found her, I called out her name. She didn't listen, so I shouted her name louder. She still couldn't hear me, so I ran to her but I fell. I looked at her and saw her eyes were pitched black and lifeless. She was staring at the other side of the lake, so I looked and saw a disappearing figure. Sakura-chan then started to walk towards the water. I begged her to stop since the ice might crack and she would fall in, but she kept going. When she stepped on the frozen lake, the ice did cracked and she fell in. That's when Natsume came and rescued her and took us both to the hospital. The end!''

''I see,'' Syaoran muttered.

''I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Mikan-chan!'' Sakura said and then bowed her head at me.

''Oh no, it's fine! No big deal!''

''So Sakura was somewhat possessed and couldn't control her body, huh,'' Kurogane said with a thinking look.

''How odd?'' Fai added.

''Oh!'' I blurted out and everyone's eyes turned to me. ''I forgot to mention something. While Sakura-san was heading towards the water, she was muttering,' I need my feather.'''

''Everything makes sense! Sakura couldn't control her body because she sensed a feather close by and walked towards it unconsciously,'' Syaoran said with a successful and triumph attitude.

''I did?'' Sakura whispered.

''You did that before in the other worlds, Sakura,'' Fai told her.

''So Sakura's feather is in the Northern Forest! That's great!'' I shouted.

''It's not in the Northern Forest,'' Mokona announced with a frown. ''I already searched there when you guys were at school.''

''Then where could it be then?'' Sakura said dejected.

''Oi, Feather Girl,'' Natsume said.

''She has a name! Sa-ku-ra!'' I rebuked at him.

''Whatever, moaner,'' he replied smirking at me.

''Pervert.''

''Didn't you say that you saw a girl across the lake before you were unconsciously walking towards your feather?''

''Yes...''

''Didn't you see a girl too, Polka Dots?'' Natsume asked me.

''Yea, I did!''

''What if that person has your feather?'' Natsume suggested.

''That kid's right. That could be a possibility,'' Kurogane uttered.

''Well we just have to find her and find out,'' Syaoran declared determined.

''But I don't even know her name,'' Sakura reminded them.

''We won't give up though!'' I declared.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head with an embarrass look plastered on her face. Suddenly a well-acquainted doctor opened the door.

''Sakura and the other Sakura, you are now discharged from the hospital. You may leave now,'' he announced unemotionally.

''Thank you!'' me and Sakura responded with glee in our voices.

_To be Continued _

* * *

><p><em>Please comment! <em>


	5. Not an Alice

**Chapter 5 **

**Not an Alice **

**Sakura's POV **

''Sakura!'' the teacher called.

I arose from my sit and hurried to the teacher's desk.

''What is it, sensei?'' I asked with curio.

''Can you send these files in the red bin that says 'Slot 1,' in the teacher's lounge?''

I nodded my head gladly. Sensei let out a soft chuckle and then handed me the piles of paper in my hands. The files were slightly heavy that they pushed my arms down, but I managed to hold them. I headed towards the door. Syaoran was staring at me with concern and confusion and I gave him a smile telling him it's alright. I witness Syaoran's genuine smile before slipping out of the door.

I skipped joyfully down the hallway, making sure the seemingly important files won't fall out of my hands. When I was soon at the door that read,' Teachers' Lounge' I slowly opened it.

''Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?'' a familiar voice questioned.

''Oh Fai! I'm just here to put these files in that red bin over there,'' I answered with my second smile today. ''What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching class?''

''Oh well today, Kuro-tan is molding their brains with fighting skills he learned from his country,'' he squealed and sipped his tea.

''Isn't he supposed to teach English to those students?''

''Oh it's alright. It's not every day students get to learn some fighting techniques from a real master,'' Fai said with a playful grin.

I giggled and soon dropped the papers in the red bin that sensei told me to.

''Well, I got to head back to class Fai. I'll see you later!''

Once I opened the door, I collided with someone and fell backwards. Papers were flying everywhere in the room. I moaned and touched my scratched forehead. I looked at my fingers and saw a bit of blood. I had a paper cut. My eyes opened and saw a very beautiful girl with long olive green hair that touched the carpet floor. Suddenly, I felt lightheaded and soon my body felt possessed again. Even though my eyes were wide open, I entered the darkness.

**Fai's POV **

''Sakura! Are you ok?'' I inquired and kneeled down to her. ''You're head has a paper cut. Let's take you to the nur-''

My eyes widen in shock as I saw Sakura's eyes. They were pitch-black! _She's in her possessed state again which means…. _I looked over to the girl who collided with her. Her eyes were close tightly and she was rubbing her forehead which had a tiny red mark. I could tell she was a high school student by her school uniform. When she opened her eyes, she apologized to Sakura then stopped when she noticed her lifeless black eyes.

''Whoa, you have a pair of….unique eyes. I never seen eyes like yours before,'' she told her with amazement.

''My feather…give me back my feather,'' Sakura muttered and then reached her arms out to touch the high school's shoulder. The green-haired girl gasped with fear and slightly moved away.

''Sakura! Wake up!'' I pleaded while shaking her shoulder. ''Snap out of it!''

I had no other choice. I used my magic on her. A blue light illuminated between the three of us, but then soon evaporated. I leaned in to look to look at Sakura's eyes. I was relieved. Her eyes were back to its original color.

''Sakura, are you ok?'' I asked hoping she'll reply and not say something about her feather.

''Huh? What happened to me?''

''Whoa! Your eyes changed to green! What's your real eye color? Black or Green?'' the lime hair girl questioned stunned.

''What do you mean?'' Sakura responded muddled.

''You were in your possessed state just a few seconds ago, Sakura,'' I clarified and then twisted his head to the other high school girl. ''So which means, you're the girl that has her feather?''

''Huh? I don't have her fea….ugh my forehead is bleeding,'' she whined.

''Here, let's take you both to the nurse,'' I recommended and helped the two injured girls up.

_**Few Seconds Later **_

''My name is Fai. What's your name miss?'' I interrogated the unknown lady and handed her and Sakura a band aid.

''Aoki Fuyuko, sensei,'' she replied and bounded the band aid on her scratch.

''It's nice to meet you, Aoki,'' I greeted back at her and then pointed to Sakura who was also putting her band aid on her forehead,'' And that's Sakura.''

''Nice to meet you, Aoki-san!'' Sakura exclaimed with her heartwarming smile.

''You can just call me Fuyuko,'' Fuyuko said while smiling cheerfully back.

''Ok, Fuyuko-chan!''

The two friendly girls giggled and chatted with each other. While Sakura and Fuyuko were getting to know each other, I grabbed the nearby phone and dialed a few numbers. After I hanged up the phone, they were already on their way to the nurse's office. I strolled over to the spinning chair next to Sakura and perched myself.

''They'll be here shortly,'' I told them.

''Who?'' Sakura and Fuyuko responded in unison with their heads tilted curiously to the right.

''1….2….3…..''

''SAKURA!'' the 15 year old lad shouted.

''Told ya,'' I said with delight. I turned the chair around and saw Syaoran and Kuro-tan behind him. ''I'm glad you could come, guys.''

''Where's the feather? Let's just take it and get out of here! The students here piss me off,'' Kurogane yelled impatiently.

''Sakura, are you alright?'' Syaoran immediately asked as he rushed to Sakura's side.

''Mhm! Nothing to worry about!'' she reassured him.

He smiled finally stress-free. ''So who's the girl that has Sakura's feather, Fai?''

''Well,'' I twisted my chair around to face Fuyuko,'' I believe it's this girl. Sakura-chan went to her possessed state once she saw her. I had to use my magic to turn her back to her original condition. I'm still using my magic now, so that when Sakura looks at Fuyuko she won't lose control of her body again.''

''I'm sorry for the trouble, Fai!'' Sakura blurted and bowed her head.

''It's alright,'' I responded.

''Wait, wait, wait!'' Fuyuko interjected. ''There must be a mistake. I don't have Sakura's feather. I never took it!''

''I doubt it,'' Kurogane mumbled with his arms folded.

''Are you saying I'm lying!'' Fuyuko bellowed heated up.

''Fuyuko-chan, please calm down,'' Sakura kindly pleaded.

''Where's Mokona? She can settle this argument,'' Syaoran said calmly.

Out of the blue, Mokona magically popped up in the middle of the room with wings on her back.

''Did someone call my name?'' she bursts out ecstatically.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?'' Fuyuko shrieked eyeballing the fleecy creature.

''I'm Mokona!''

''She can detect any of Sakura's feather,'' Syaoran enlightened.

''Why do you want these feathers so much?''

''Because those feathers are my memories, Fuyuko,'' Sakura disclosed with a tranquil and earnest façade.

''EH! What do you mean?''

''Sakura was stripped from her memories and now her memories, which are in forms of a feather, are scattered in different dimensions,'' Kurogane explained in a brief manner.

''All of us are traveling to different worlds to find her feathers,'' Syaoran added.

''Oh my, gosh,'' the pea green hair schoolgirl murmured. ''I'm so sorry Sakura-chan.''

I automatically smiled at her pity for Sakura. Sakura just grinned back at her like nothing was wrong. I positioned my eyes back to Mokona.

''Mokona can you tell if Ms. Aoki has Sakura's feather?''

''Sure thing!''

Mokona without permission hopped on Fukuyo's lap which she was very startled and gasped loudly. Our feather finder then immediately shouted,'' Mekkyo,'' and everyone in the room widened their eyes.

''Why did you shout,'Mekkyo,'?'' Fukuyo questioned very tangled inside her mind.

''So you really have Sakura's feather,'' Syaoran whispered, but it was still audible for everyone to hear.

''I swear I never stole her feather!'' Fukuyo shrieked fiercely.

''Fuyuko, please calm down,'' Sakura requested nicely.

''I have a question for you Ms. Aoki,'' I told her. ''Have you ever seen a strange looking feather before?''

''It's not just a plain white feather. It has a red heart in the middle of it,'' Syaoran told her.

I noticed straightaway Fukuyo was admitting a nervous aura. Her body was shuddering. She covered her emerald orbs and answered softly.

''I have…'' she then titled her head up and I could tell her eyes were showing solemnity,'' but I don't want to leave this school!''

''Fukuyo-chan, we never asked you to leave this school,'' Sakura said in her gentle voice.

''You don't get it. I'm not supposed to be here at Alice Academy. I'm not really an alice.''

''Huh? How's that possible?'' Sakura asked mixed up.

''Only people with alices can be here. We were only accepted here because we would do missions for that Persona guy and then we would leave as soon as we found Sakura's feather,'' Syaoran said.

''That Persona is a real pain in my ass,'' Kurogane grunted.

''Can you please explain to us what you mean, Aoki-san?''

''Well when I was little, I had a crush on this boy name Hideaki-''

''How does this deal with Sakura's feather?'' Kurogane rudely interrupted her.

''Shut it, I'm getting to it,'' she snapped. ''Anyway, when the academy found out that he was an alice they took him away. I was crushed. I didn't want him to go. Then one day, while I was swinging on the swing sets Hideaki and I used to go on, a feather fell on my lap. It was glowing. I put it in my hands and then suddenly, it absorbed in me. Instantly, I was off the ground flying. The teachers of Alice Academy saw me flying. They supposed it was the Flying Alice, so they put me in the academy. I was so happy that I could be with Hideaki again, so I kept it a secret that I wasn't really an alice.'

''I see,'' Sakura whispered to herself.

''Now, if you take away this feather in my body, I will have to leave Alice Academy and I won't be with Hideaki anymore!''

''Have you ever told this Hideaki dude that you love him?'' Kurogane pried with a sneer.

''N-No, but I defiantly will!''

''Aoki-san, I know how it feels to lose someone important,'' Syaoran said. I knew right away that he was talking about Sakura. ''But that feather in your body rightfully belongs to Sakura!''

''Syaoran-kun,'' Sakura whispered speechless.

''I don't want to leave! I won't be able to see Hideaki! I love him!''

''What makes you think he loves you back?'' Kurogane said with his eyebrows raised.

All of a sudden, Fuyuko eyes began to tear up. Tears were rolling down her cheek. She wiped her tears with her sleeve, but they kept tumbling down. The melancholy girl arose from her seat and dashed out of the door.

_To be Continued _

* * *

><p>OMG! Fuyuko's not an alice! I already knew that though. :P<p> 


	6. Broken Hearts, Dates, and Kidnappers

**Chapter 6**

**Broken Hearts, Dates, and Kidnappers**

Fuyuko was running through the hallways. She didn't know where she was going. But she didn't mind it. A passing teacher scolded at her, but she didn't stop. One of her passing friends asked her what was the matter, but she still didn't stop. Fuyuko then slid opened a random door and dashed inside the classroom. She leaned against the door and gradually fell to the floor. The sobbing girl wrapped her knees together with her arms and buried herself in her legs. She sobbed loudly, but she didn't care one bit. Suddenly, Fuyuko heard voices behind the door. Her emerald eyes expanded when she realized it was her long-time secret crush, Hideaki. She then hastily crawled under the teacher's desk hoping that Hideaki once see her.

The green-haired girl heard the door slid open. She muzzled her mouth with her palm, afraid Hideaki might hear her breathing. Fuyuko then heard another voice among Hideaki's. It was a girl. Her mind was filled with confusion and her heart was filled with jealousy.

_Why is Hideaki here with another girl?_

''So what is it you wanted to say to me, Minako?''

Minako is Fuyuko's and Hideaki's classmate. She's has the color of a pale sky blue for her hair and a bright sunshiny yellow for her eyes. The girl is about 5 feet, maybe an inch or two taller. She's pretty short for her age. Minako is one of the top smartest students in high school, so no doubt she's our class rep. Even though Minako is in the same class as Fuyuko's, they aren't really acquainted, but they know each other.

''I've known you for already half a year and I got to know what kind of person you are. You're a sweet, kind, funny, smart guy.''

''Thanks, but I don't know about smart,'' Hideaki responded with a soft chuckle.

''Hideaki, I….'' she halted, but then quickly continued,'' I love you!''

Fuyuko couldn't help, but unclasp her mouth and gasp. She then muzzled her mouth again and prayed that none of them heard her.

''Did you hear that?'' Minako questioned.

''Huh? No and Minako…''

''Yea?''

''I love you too!''

Fuyuko couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheek. She felt her heart throbbing with agony. It felt like a knife just stabbed her heart several times. All her sacrifices for him were wasted. He loved another girl and she loved him back. She felt so betrayed, but she knew she shouldn't feel like that since he was never hers in the first place. But still, her heart still ached. She felt so weak inside. However, she wanted to be strong. She wanted to show herself and him that she'll be ok. So, Fuyuko wiped away her tears with her sleeve and revealed herself to the brand new couple.

''Fuyu-chan!'' Hideaki shouted in shock. ''What were you doing under the desk?''

''Oh um, well, I lost my pencil here and I was looking for it,'' Fuyuko replied while scratching her head nervously,'' and I kind of heard you two's confession.''

''Oh, well what do you think Fuyuko? Do you think we make a great couple?'' Minako asked before linking her arm with his arm.

Fuyuko positioned her hands behind her back and buried her nails in her palm. She felt so much pain right now. Emotional pain. But in some way, she was happy for her best friend and her class representative. She wanted them both to be happy together. They deserved each other in perspective. She then sucked all the courage she had and smiled at them.

''Mhm! I think you look great together!'' she exclaimed. ''I'm so happy for you guys!''

''Aw, thanks!'' Minako and Hideaki replied in unison.

''Well, I got to go now! I'll catch you later, lovebirds!''

Before the loving couple could reply, Fuyuko zoomed her way out the door. She then knew what was going to happen next. She had no reason to stay at the Alice Academy anymore. Fuyuko had to give back Sakura's feather.

_**Few minutes later**_

''What! You really going to give my feather back?'' Sakura question with astonishment written on her face.

Fuyuko called Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Kurogane, and Fai to her room to discuss about the precious feather.

''Mhmp! But, in exchange one of you has to go on a date with me,'' Fuyuko said with a smirk as she crossed over her legs.

''That's not going to be me,'' Kurogane muttered, but clear enough for everyone to hear.

''WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO CHOOSE YOU, STUPID!'' Fuyuko retorted with her fists in the air.

''I wouldn't mind going on a date with you,'' Fai said with a somewhat seductive voice.

''Sorry, but you're not my type. And I already chose you is going on a date with me,'' she then pointed at the only boy left in this room,'' Syaoran will go on a date with me.''

''Huh? I'm flattered, but-''

''If you don't go on a date with me, I won't give you back Sakura-chan's feather,'' Fuyuko declared.

The group of travelers glanced at each other and all exchanged looks. Soon, just by looking at each other, they gave in and agreed with her interchange.

''Great!'' Fuyuko squealed. ''Syaoran, pick me up at my room tomorrow at 3 o'clock.''

''O…k,'' Syaoran murmured with a tense expression.

''Now, now, all of you out of my room,'' Fuyuko said as she rudely shoved everyone out of her bedroom.

Sakura was feeling somehow dejected at this agreement. But why should she, she thought. I am going to get back my feather. But still, Sakura couldn't help feel a bit melancholy. She was confused at this feeling.

''Hey Sakura, are you alright?'' Syaoran asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

''Oh yea, I'm perfectly fine,'' she sweetly said with her genuine smile.

''You sure? For a minute there you kind of looked sad. Did you not want me to go on that date with Fuyuko?''

''No, no,'' she instantly said.

Sakura didn't want to be selfish especially to Syaoran. He did so much for me already, I can't ask for anymore, she thought.

''Well, if you say so.''

Meanwhile, Mikan, as usual, was chatting to Natsume at the Sakura Tree while he didn't pay attention and just read his manga. Truthfully, he was paying attention. He just didn't give eye contact to his bubbly girl.

''Hey Natsume!''

''Hn,'' he simply replied as he flip the page and pretended to read.

''Since tomorrow is a Saturday and we have no school, want to go with me on a date tomorrow to central town?''

Natsume couldn't help, but broaden his eyes. He finally looked at his cheerful, upbeat partner who was smiling brightly at him with her beautiful cocoa eyes close. Fortunately to Natsume since her eyes were close, she wasn't able to see his discomposure. Before she opened her eyes, Natsume reverted back to his original cold and cool self.

''Do you even know what's a date?'' Natsume inquired with his eyebrows raised.

''A date is when two friends play, right?'' she replied in an childish notion.

''What do you mean 'play'?'' Natsume counteracted with a smirk.

''You know, just play. Is there another meaning of _play_?'' she asked in an innocent tone.

''Nevermind, anyway I'll go with you to central town tomorrow. I have nothing to do anyway.''

''Yea! Thanks Natsume!'' Mikan said as she rose from the ground and wiped her dusty skirt. ''Meet me at the bus stop tomorrow at 3:30!''

Mikan then headed off to her room to get ready for her date tomorrow. When Mikan was out of sight, Natsume couldn't hold his smile anymore. He was happy that she asked him to go out on a date, but he wouldn't let her know that.

_**The Next Day**_

''Hey Syaoran!''

Syaoran turned around and saw Fuyuko jogging towards him. She was wearing a pale gray cardigan over a simple black cami, a pair of black tights, and a leather knee length boots. While Syaoran was wearing a pair of black and white checkered converse, old blue jeans, and a short sleeve, medium blue top. Oddly enough, he borrowed this non-gay outfit from Narumi-sensei who was more than glad to let him borrow his clothes. The young boy waved at his date.

''Thanks Syaoran for going on this date with me,'' Fuyuko said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

''It's no problem at all.''

At first Syaoran felt awkward about the idea on going on this date. However, since it had his dear Sakura's feather on the line, he had to go. In his mind, he needed to get her feather back, no matter what.

''Oh look, the bus's here, Syaoran!"'

When the means of transportation came to a halt, the couple ascended up the stairs and onto a vacant seat. They talked about trivial things just to pass the time. They laughed and they listened to each other stories. Surprisingly, they reached their destination which felt only three minutes away. As they got off the bus, Syaoran was surprised as he first got his look of Alice Academy's central town. It was filled with several flamboyant shops and jolly children running amuck. Fuyuko then took Syaoran's hand, which snapped him out of his admiration, and hauled him into several different kinds of shops. Syaoran got to see many wonderful things that he never seen before. While they were in the jewelry shop, his eyes caught something enchanting. At his first glance, it directly reminded him of his princess Sakura. It was a cherry blossom necklace. It was a pretty pale pink pendant had pearls as the center and the chain was sterling silver. His eyes lowered and then widened as he saw the price.

''3,000,000 rabbits!'' he blurted out loudly which made a few curious customers look at him.

''What's 3,000,000 rabbits?'' Fuyuko asked as she went to his side and looked at the direction he was staring at. ''Oh, that necklace! I can buy it for you if you want.''

''Oh no, I couldn't let you,'' he kindly objected

''It's for Sakura-chan, the girl that's special to you, right? I can tell when you look at this pendant, it's like you're looking at her.''

Syaoran was startled at her comment. It was true that if he could afford this necklace he would buy it for Sakura. But he didn't know he was looking at it the same way he looks at the royal princess of Clow country.

''I'll buy it for you, but just because it's for cute Sakura-chan!''

''But how can you afford it?'' he questioned.

''Because I'm a triple star student who gets more than 3,000,000 rabbits a week!''

Fuyuko afterwards asked one of the employees if she can purchase the item and she bobbled her head. Soon, Syaoran was walking out of the shop with Fuyuko holding a black sparkly box that holds the lovely necklace.

_Rumble Rumble Rumble_

Fuyuko then placed her hand over her stomach and chuckled.

''Hehehe, looks like my stomach is itching for food. Let stop at the café and get some grub,'' she suggested as she pointed to the espresso bar.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. He too was starving and so, they entered the café which had a sweet fragrant flowing in the air. It was a pretty crowded place and when it's crowded, it's a good place. Syaoran and Fuyuko walked in line to order. Suddenly, a familiarized duo walked behind them. Once Syaoran heard two familiar voices bickering with each other he whipped his head around.

''Mikan, Syaoran! What are you doing here?'' Syaoran asked surprised of their presence.

''We are here on a date!'' Sakura exclaimed merrily.

''Aw, that's so cute. Young love,'' Fuyuko squealed as she two whipped around to see the customers behind her.

''Oh this is Fuyuko, Mikan and Natsume. She is the one who has Sakura's feather,'' Syaoran revealed.

Mikan gasped. ''Really! Oh my, gosh! Did you give Sakura's feather back to her yet?''

''Not yet, after my date with Syaoran I will,'' Fuyuko explained with a grin.

''I see!'' Mikan responded with a beam. ''That's great! I'm so glad you are going to give back her feather! I mean, it's part of Sakura-chan's mem-''

''Would you not be so loud, Polka Dots?'' Natsume questioned with an irritated façade.

''Meany,'' Mikan responded with her tongue sticking out. ''Hey, I have to go to the bathroom Natsume. Just order me a big chocolate muffin and a glass of water.''

''Whatever,'' he simply replied. ''Just hurry up and empty your chambers.''

''My chambers?'' Mikan said with her head tilted to the side.

''Oh just go to the restroom already, baka.''

''Ok!''

''Oh Syaoran, I also need to use the girl's bathroom. Just order me a latte cappuccino and a slice of that cheesecake over there,'' she told him as she pointed to what she wanted.

''Sure thing,'' Syaoran replied.

''Thanks,'' unexpectedly Fuyuko linked her arm with Mikan's arm,'' let's go to the bathroom now!''

''Ok!'' Mikan agreed.

The two jolly girls then marched their way to the restrooms with their arms intertwined with each other while Syaoran and Natsume were left in awkward silence. Syaoran swayed back and forth wondering what he should say to him.

''So, how's it going?'' Syaoran asked breaking the quietness.

''Ok.''

''That's...um…great,'' he replied to his one-worded sentence. ''How's the weather?''

''Ok.''

Syaoran sweat dropped unknowing what to say next. Momentarily, he was already in front of the line. He ordered and then quickly grabbed his tray of food. When Natsume grabbed his set of snacks, Syaoran suggested sitting together and waiting till the girls get back. And Natsume just said:

''Ok.''

They sat together near the café window. Natsume was staring out the glass window with his hand on his chin and Syaoran was pondering in his head what to say to break the awkwardness. Before he could say what he finally thought of, Natsume spoke.

''What's in the bag of yours?''

''Huh? Oh well that's a gift for Sakura,'' Syaoran said with a warm smile as he set his eyes on the shimmering black box.

''Why'd you buy it for her?''

''Because…well actually no reason really. It's just when I saw it, it immediately reminded me of her.''

''I see. So you-''

Abruptly, two high-pitched shrieks interrupted our short and meaningful conversation. They both stood up since they realized who they belonged to. The two boys rushed towards the back of the café. Their eyes widen at what we saw. Four men were grabbing the arms or legs of Sakura and Mikan. They were struggling to get out of their grasps, but they just couldn't since the men were clearly stronger than them. Natsume instantly jumped and punched the tall and brawny man's face that was holding Mikan's arms. He then instantly let go of the young brunette. Afterwards, Syaoran then kicked in the stomach one of the man who was holding Fuyuko's legs and he immediately dropped them. But then the other guy punched the side of Syaoran's face and sent him plummeting to the ground.

''Syaoran!'' Fuyuko shrieked, but then her hand was clamped by one of the kidnappers.

''You bastards!'' Natsume yelled with vehemence.

As Natsume grabbed Mikan's shoulder, Natsume was harshly kicked to the wall. The kidnapper whom Natsume kicked then carried Mikan in his arms.

''Teleport us out of her!'' the hairy man holding Mikan commanded his gang.

Quickly, the four kidnappers and the two powerless girls soon vanished from Natsume's and Syaoran's eyes. They both stood up sore from their small battle. Natsume, in fury, punched the wall next to him leaving a deep dent. Before he can punch the wall with his other knuckle, Syaoran snatched it.

''Stop it's not going to do you any good,'' Syaoran told him. Natsume then pushed him aside and started to walk away from him. ''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to see Persona.''


	7. Kidnapping and Torturing

**Chapter 7**

**Kidnapping and Torturing **

Natsume kicked the door open with his almighty foot. Persona looked at him unemotionally while the DA student looked at him stunned. He marched inside the training room for the DA class with his shoulders cocked. Syaoran was following close behind him. The chestnut lad wondered what his companion was doing.

''Get out of here, red hawk,'' Natsume hissed harshly.

''No way, black cat! This is my training time with Persona!'' the girl aka red hawk retorted.

Irritated, Natsume snapped his fingers and fire appeared on red hawk's hair. She screamed and shook her hair, but the fire wouldn't go out. It kept getting larger and larger. Because fire was the DA's student's biggest fear, she ran out the door screaming on the top of her lungs. Natsume rolled his crimson eyes. He thought it was unrefined and disgraceful for an assassin to be afraid of anything.

''What do you want, black cat?'' Persona questioned. ''It's not your time to train with me.''

''I know that, but I have some important news to tell you. Two students of Alice Academy have been kidnapped by the Anti-Alice Organization. I know that it was them because I've seen the kidnappers before when I infiltrated one of the AAO HQ's.''

''I see,'' Persona murmured.

''Let me go and rescue them.''

''Fine whatever.''

''I'll come too,'' Syaoran stepped in and said. ''Also Kurogane and Fai will too.''

''Sure why not? Go sacrifice yourselves for all I care,'' Persona replied inconsiderately. ''You will leave the academy at exactly 9 o 'clock.''

''Fine.''

Natsume then clicked his heels around and headed out the door. Courteously, Syaoran hasitly bowed at Persona, who was slightly surprised at his actions, and headed out the door. The chestnut lad reached out for the raven haired boy and grabbed his shoulders. Natsume immediately spun around and shook his hand off. He deadly glared at Syaoran who sweat dropped.

''Leave me alone,'' he coldly told the poor boy.

He twisted around and walked away leaving Syaoran watching Natsume's back decreasing its size each second. Syaoran knew that Natsume was disappointed and ashamed for not saving the two innocent girls especially Mikan. He knew that he cared for Mikan so much that he would do anything for her. He knew that he felt he was letting Mikan down. Syaoran wanted to tell him it was all going to be alright, but he knew that it was best to leave him alone for a while.

Syaoran sighed and then turned around to head back to his dorm. When he turned around, he took a step back since he was startled with the person in front of him. It was Sakura. Sakura was staring at him with gloomy emerald green eyes. Her hands were clasped together near her heart and her lips were slighting curving in a frown. She witnessed the scene of Natsume and Syaoran and she was worried.

''What's wrong?'' she interrogated.

''Fuyuko and Mikan were kidnapped by Alice Academy's enemy, the Anti-Alice Organization or AAO.''

''Oh no! That's terrible! What are we going to do?''

''Natsume, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, and I are going to go rescue them tonight,'' he answered calmly.

''Oh, let me help! I want to go save them too.''

Syaoran immediately grabbed Sakura's shoulder. She was shaken back at his actions, but kept silent and waited for him to say something.

''Sakura, it's best for you to stay here. Mokona will stay with you if you get lonely.''

''But Syaoran...''

''Please just follow me-''

''But I always feel week! I feel so useless! I just sit and watch you, Fai, and Kurogane get hurt! I can't do anything to help!'' Sakura bursts with tears rolling down her cheek.

Melancholy, Sakura whips around and runs away from Syaoran. He doesn't do anything. He doesn't chase after her or even yell her name to stop. No, he just watches as her image disappears. Syaoran is too shocked and baffled to do anything. Syaoran had no idea she felt like that. All he wanted was for her to not get hurt, but instead she got hurt by the one who wanted to protect her with his life. Him. He slapped his face feeling terrible deep down in his heart.

Meanwhile, Sakura slammed her door shut and rushed to her bed. She buried her flushed face in her pillow and cried her heart out. She hated feeling like this. Sakura felt so helpless whenever Syaoran and the other guys went to fight for her sake and she couldn't do anything about it. In her eyes, she felt so worthless. She couldn't do anything to help and she hated that.

Mokona has been watching her dear friend crying for several minutes now. She didn't want to disturb her since she wanted Sakura to let all her sorrowful tears out. Mokona thought she would have been done crying by now, but she has not. She couldn't take it anymore, so Mokona finally interrupted her.

''Sakura, what's wrong!''

It took the crying girl a couple of seconds before responding because she had to suck up all her tears. She wiped them all away with the sides of her fingers and deeply breathed in and out.

''Oh Mokona…I'm sorry to make you worried.''

''Why were you crying?''

''Fuyuko-chan and Mikan-chan was kidnapped by Alice Academy's enemy and Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane are going to go rescue you her.''

''You don't have to cry. Mikan and Fuyuko will be alright. Don't you worry! Fai, Kuro-tan, and Syaoran will go save them!''

''I know they will save them, Mokona.''

''Then what were you crying about?'' Mokona asks, perplexed.

''Because I can't do anything to help. I wanted to go save Mikan and Fuyuko, but Syaoran just told me to stay here. He probably thinks I'll just be a burden. I feel so helpless.''

Sakura began to cry and shed tears once again. Mokona watched as her somber tears fell and stained her pillow. She couldn't watch her being sad anymore. The fluffy white bunny then hopped on Sakura and tickled her stomach.

''Ah, Mokona stop, it tickles!'' Sakura squealed.

''I'm not till you stop crying!''

Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She exploded out in laughter. Mokona giggled as well. The once weeping girl picked up Mokona with her hands and gave her a hug. Sakura's friend patted her back for comfort.

''Sakura, you're not helpless or weak. You're none of those things. You're the strongest girl I know.''

''Thanks Mokona. That means so much,'' Sakura replied with a warm smile.

''And I think Syaoran didn't want you to go because he doesn't want you to get hurt. He cares so much for you. You're an important person to him, Sakura.''

Sakura emerald iris widen in surprise. She felt her face heat up and her heart beat increase. Her stomach felt churning, but she wasn't hungry. Her lips unconsciously lifted into a small smile.

''R-Really?''

''Mhm! Yep!'' Mokona exclaimed while jumping on her lap. ''And Sakura you don't have to just sit here and do nothing! When they get back, they will be hungry, so let's make something for them.''

''You're right! Let's bake a cake! But where?''

''When I was searching for your feather before, I came upon a kitchen. We can use that, Sakura!''

''Great! Let's go!'' Sakura cheered and dashed out her door with her best friend, Mokona on her shoulder.

Few hours later, Natsume, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai were already hiding in the forest that was near the Anti-Alice Organization. Guards were swarming around the place. They were armed with hefty weaponries.

''Damn there are so many guards,'' Natsume muttered, frustrated.

''How could we sneak in if so many guards surrounding the area?'' Syaoran said.

''One of us can make a distraction while the others sneak in and save the girls,'' Kurogane suggested.

Everyone instantly whipped their heads to Fai. It took a few seconds before Fai noticed their uncomfortable stares since he was too busy looking for an opening to appear.

''You want _me_ to distract the guards so you three can go rescue Mikan and Fuyuko?''

''Yes,'' they others answered.

''Ok!'' Fai exclaimed willingly.

Fai then leaped out of the bushes and in view where every buff guard can visibly see him. They pointed at him and yelled to each other attack. Fai lips grew into a small grin before effortlessly jumping over the patrolmen. The lookouts watched in amazement at the man's moves. While they were distracted, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Natsume jumped out of the thorny bushes and started to run to the entrance. The thought their plan would succeed, however it didn't. A guard perceived their footsteps and noticed the interlopers. He roared to his allies that there were intruders and soon they started to attack them. The four trespassers were outnumbered, but they didn't surrender. They kept fighting with all their power.

But this battle they wasn't their win.

''SLEEP!'' boomed one of the guards.

Quickly, Syaoran, Natsume, Kurogane, and Fai felt their knees going weak and they collapsed on the floor. Their eyes felt extremely heavy and their bodies felt so numb. The fighters tried to get up and fight back, but they didn't have the strength too. They couldn't endure the drowsiness within them any longer. The strong, brave heroes fell asleep.

The reason for their anomalous slumber is because the guard who shouted the word 'sleep' had the sleep alice. It was handy because it could make any of their enemies instantly fall asleep leaving them vulnerable and easy to attack. The watchmen lifted the sleeping bodies and carried them inside of the Anti-Alice Organization's headquarters.

Things weren't going too well with Mikan and Fuyuko either. The two captives were chained to the brick wall in a large dim room. They've been inside here for several hours now and they didn't know what to do. They tried to escape, but it was to no avail. The chains were just too tight. Mikan and Fuyuko wanted something to full their growling tummies. The prisoners were starving and thirsty, but most of all scared. They were scared to death.

Suddenly, the door whacked opened which led the two girls to flinch in fright. Their curious eyes turned to see who created the ruckus. Mikan and Fuyuko witnessed a tall and pale man wearing black attire. The unknown stranger had disheveled auburn hair and dark shades. He removed his sunglasses and it revealed lifeless, cold navy eyes. The man gradually approached the two of us and then smirked.

''Well hello ladies,'' he greeted in a low seductive voice.

''Let us go!'' Mikan snapped trying to release herself from the chains.

''Why aren't you a little feisty? My men didn't tell me that,'' the man remarked with a smirk.

''Who are you!'' Fuyuko questions.

''My name is Aku. I'm the head of the Anti-Alice Organization,'' the boss answered smugly.

''What do you want from us?'' Fuyuko bursts out vociferously.

''I only want the brunette here, not you. You'll be sent on a boat and will be sold for a large amount of profit.''

''No! Please don't do that to my friend!'' Mikan bawled.

''How cute, you're worried about this ugly green hair freak, '' the man said as he caressed Mikan's cheek which made the girl cringe.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' Mikan screeched on the top of her lungs.

''Man, you're a loud mouth.''

''Let us go!'' she repeated again, but only this time louder. ''I want to go back to the academy!''

''Why would you want to go back to that wretched place?'' he asks, interested in her reason.

''I miss everyone I love there!''

''Mikan-chan….'' Fuyuko murmured.

''You will not be going back to the academy little lady until I have your alices.''

''WHAT!'' Mikan and Fuyuko exploded with thunderstruck looks.

''Why do you want my alices!'' Mikan queried. ''Of all alices, why mine?''

''Because sweetie,'' Aku said as he yet again caressed Mikan only this time on the other cheek,'' your alices are so precious. Nullification and Stealing, those are such rare alice. The AAO could easily take down Alice Academy with your alices.''

''I won't let you have my alice!'' Mikan hollered.

''How are you supposed to get her alices? I bet you don't have the Stealing Alice, so you possibly cannot take her alices,'' Fuyuko stated.

''You are right. I do not have the Stealing Alice therefor I can't take her alices. But she can take her own alices out of her and give them to me.''

''I would never give my alices to you!''

''We'll see about that,'' Aku said with a sneer.

Unexpectedly, the chains holding Mikan were unlocked and she fell to the ground. She groaned in the swift impact. As she looked up, Aku was holding his hand out to her. Immediately, she slapped his hand, stood up, and dashed away from him.

''Darling, don't run away. It will only make things worse.''

Suddenly, Mikan hastily halted in the center of the room and collapsed to the floor. She tried to stand back up, but she couldn't. Her body just wouldn't listen to her.

''Mikan!'' Fuyuko yelled. ''Get up you idiot!''

''I can't!'' her vulnerable friend shouted back at her.

Leisurely, the head of the AAO approached Mikan and loomed over her vulnerable body. He simpered and then kneeled down to her height.

''I have the Alice of Control. I can make you do anything I want by saying or even thinking it,'' he explained in a narcissistically manner.

Mikan tried to use her Alice to stop his Mind Control Alice, but it just didn't work. It was just too powerful. Shivers went down her spine when he put his two legs on each side of her body. He was on top of her, but he didn't put his weight on her. Mikan felt so defenseless at this point.

''Mikan-chan! Run!'' Fuyuko shrieked on top of her voice.

''Will you take out your two alices and give them to me now?'' he questioned and leaned in closer till he was centimeters from her face.

''NO!'' she hollered.

Aku then take out a knife from his pocket. Mikan's iris widened. In a swift movement, he sliced Mikan's arm which left a long bloody streak. The blood quickly dripped to the floor causing a small puddle. On the top of her lungs, she screamed. Her shriek resonated in the room several times before it faded away. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall. She whimpered as she felt the throbbing in her arm. Mikan never felt this kind of torture. It was new to her. The slice was like a paper cut, however more deep and painful. It was the cruel and excruciating she ever experienced.

''MIKAN!'' Fuyuko cried out.

Fuyuko writhed to escape from these restraining manacles. She desperately wanted to go help her dear friend, but she couldn't. Her heart felt so much anguish when she heard Mikan's scream. It was the most frightening thing she ever heard.

''Please….let me go,'' Mikan murmured while slowly revealing her grief-stricken eyes.

''Give me your alices,'' Aku responded.

''Let…me go…please.''

''Give me your alices!'' the awful man repeated more furiously.

''Ne…never,'' she stammered.

Aku scoffed before lifting his hand and slashing the poor brunette's arm again. The second slash diagonally intersected with the first one which caused it to make it look like an ''X''. She tried to force her throat to not produce any sound, but it barely worked. Mikan once again yelped, but it came out quieter than the first one. The scarred girl didn't want to be weak, but strong. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

''How about now? Will you give me your alices?'' Aku questioned in a rough tone.

''No…I won't. If I gave you my alice…you would,'' she felt something clogging her throat, but she managed to say what she wanted to say,'' destroy the academy! I can't let you do that! The academy is my home! Everyone I love is there! I won't let you hurt them!''

Aku was a bit startled at her reaction, but then reverted to his normal self. He was getting frustrated. This girl wouldn't give up. She was just too persistent. Before he could slash her again with his weapon, the door flung opened. It revealed two tall burly men carrying a person on each of their shoulder.

''There were four intruders at the entrance, but I knocked them out with my alice,'' one of them said.

''Chain them to the wall,'' Aku ordered.

The two supporters of the Aku gradually sauntered to the wall where Fuyuko was and did what their master told them to do. Once the two minions moved out of their way and exited the room, Fuyuko's and Mikan's eyes widen as the witnessed the unconscious four intruders.

''SYAORAN! FAI! KUROGANE!'' Fuyko shouted in shock.

''NATSUME!'' Mikan screamed.

_To Be Continued _


	8. Two Choices

**Chapter 8**

**Two Choices **

Mikan was now trying all her might to escape the hands of Aku. She needed to save her friends. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her alice. Aku noticed this and immediately put his alice on full blast. Mikan cringed as she felt her body yet again frozen. Aku wickedly smiled and then removed himself from the brunette. It was her chance to go save her friends, but since Aku used his strong alice she couldn't. Mikan watched as he strolled over to her five unconscious chained friends.

''Leave my friends alone!'' she screeched.

''My, my, these are your friends? What an interesting twist. I might use them,'' he told her and then faced back to her friends. ''AWAKE!''

Immediately, the four men were wide awake. They blinked many times for their vision to become clear.

''Where are we?'' Syaoran question.

''Why the hell are we in chains!'' Kurogane yelled provoked.

''We're in a bit of a sticky situation,'' Fai commented with an inward smile.

''Aku,'' Natsume silently uttered and then hissed,'' let us go you bastard!''

Natsume already knew Aku since he encountered him during several missions.

''Nice to see you, black cat,'' he replied back with a grim.

''NATSUME!'' Mikan yelled with all her might.

Natsume crimson orbs widened at the yell of his name. He knew who voice it was already is. The fire caster looked behind Aku and was right. It was his dear Mikan. He stared at her slashed arm and the small puddle her blood created. Rage was flowing through his blood. Aku grinned once he saw his furious expression. He then walked back to Mikan and stooped down to her level.

''Get away from him you idiot!'' Natsume shouted at her while struggling to escape the wretched chains.

''She can't, black cat. I'm using my alice on her,'' Aku stated.

''You bastard!'' he retorted. ''Leave her alone! I'm the one you want!''

''Why contraire, this lovely girl is the one I want,'' he said and caressed her cheek. Mikan flinched at his actions and Natsume was getting more furious by the minute. ''Well actually, just her precious alices.''

''You let her go right now, Aku!'' Natsume yelled.

''I see you care about this girl a lot,'' Aku remarked.

The head of the AAO then unexpectedly crawled on top of Mikan. The brunette tried to push him off, but he was just too strong. Aku took his knife and sliced Mikan's arm. Since it was unexpected, Mikan screamed as loud as her throat can. Her screech could be heard from outside the room and passers who heard it were terrified. The chained prisoners were even more horrified. They were scarred for life.

Natsume wanted to beat the guy into a pulp. He felt adrenalin rushing through his body. The desire to beat that guy overpowered him. His hands were beginning to feel tremendously warmth and soon, blazing fire came out. The fire caster burned the metal chains and soon landed to the floor with his feet. He immediately rushed towards Aku and shoved him off Mikan. Since Aku was not on her anymore, Mikan could use her Nullification and stand up. She smiled at her hero.

''Natsume, I'm so glad you came!'' she cried with thankful tears rolling down her cheek and hugged him tightly.

Natsume embraced her as well and brushed her hair with his hand. He was so relieved that she was alright. The lad then gently pushed her back and looked at her.

''Don't ever scare me like that again.''

''I'm so sorry, Natsume!''

''Would one of you get us out of these damn chains!'' Kurogane interrupted.

''Oh right!'' Mikan said.

The brunette smiled at Natsume before helping her three friends out of their restraints. Natsume grinned at Mikan before twisting his head back to the enemy. He clenched in fury remembering what he did to her. Her excruciating scream, her blood on the floor made his blood boil. It was all cause of Aku that his dear Mikan was hurt.

Aku gradually arose from the floor and wiped the blood from his lips. He spit on the floor and then faced Natsume. Aku was done playing games. He needed to retrieve the brunette's alice otherwise he won't be able to take down the Alice Academy. He hated that school so much. He loathed it. He couldn't believe that he was actually part of that academy one. Aku was a student there ever since he was eight. Since he had a powerful alice, he was used for missions. Aku detested how the teachers would send their students on missions, so that's why he created the Anti-Alice Organization.

The two enemies glared at each with grimaces plastered on their solemn faces before they charged at one another. Aku grabbed his knife and aimed it at Natsume. The young fire caster dodged it effortlessly however part of his sleeve was slashed. Natsume then began to throw fireballs at him. The leader of the AAO sprung up in the air and avoided them. Aku was getting tired of this fight. Fighting won't help him steal Mikan's alices. When he landed on the ground, Aku opened his mouth.

''FREEZE!''

Immediately, everyone in the room froze. Their bodies weren't able to follow their urgent commands. Fuyuko, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane, the once chained prisoners, were disappointed since they just escaped from their captivity and now they were back being in custody. Aku smirked in triumph at the outcome.

''I just love my alice,'' he remarked.

The mortal enemy then turned to Mikan who was also frozen and holding hands with Fuyuko. The two girls were rejoicing until Aku used his alice.

''COME FORTH, NULLIFIER!'' He roared.

Mikan then unfroze and released her hands from her friend. She turned her head around and slowly sauntered to the Mind Controller. The nullifier didn't want to do this. She wanted to stop her moving feet, but she couldn't. She tried to stop his alice with her nullification, but it didn't work.

When Mikan was in reach, Aku wrapped his arms around her neck. He inhaled her deep scent and grinned. He then proceeded to her hair. Aku yanked off her pink ribbons and let her hair fall down. He brushed his hand through her long silky hair.

''You are so gorgeous, nullifier,'' Aku murmured in her ear.

Impulsively, Mikan flinched at his statement. Even though it was a comment, it sounded so harsh and frightening. He didn't have any passion when he said it, so it sounded so cold. She squeezed her eyes together as if he would remove his arms from her.

Natsume was jealous and incensed. He wanted to rip him to shreds. He hated how he touched her and his heart ached when he saw the innocent's girl petrified expression. Natsume wanted to save her from the arms of that despicable man. He tried to move his body, but he couldn't. Curse that man's alice he thought.

''Will you give me your alices now sweetie?'' Aku importunately asked once again.

''N-No,'' Mikan stuttered still with her eyes tightly shut.

''Let go of her!'' Natsume snapped.

''Why do you care about this little brat anyway?'' Aku questioned, fascinated for his reason.

''BECAUSE I LOVE HER!''

With those simple, yet powerful words, Mikan shot her eyes open. Her heart immediately started to race and her face began to feel hot. She stared at Natsume with tremendous wide eyes. Mikan noticed that he was shocked as well. She could tell by the look of his eyes.

''Now that's a surprise. The black cat has a crush on a little kitten,'' Aku replied sardonically.

''Shut up!'' he retorted back.

''Na…Natsume…is that true?'' Mikan asked still dumbfounded.

''Mikan, it is…'' he uttered under his breath that nobody could hear him, but then spoke loudly and clearly. '' I love you, baka!''

''Natsume…'' Mikan whispered, skeptical about what he said.

''You have to go get your idiot self in so much trouble and make me so worried about you! Ugh, you make me so damn pissed! Even though you're such a stupid troublemaker, I still love you!''

Natsume closed his mouth once he witnessed Mikan's tears rolling down her cheek. He was speculating if he said something wrong. The young love-struck lad kept quiet and waited for his crush to break the awkward silence.

''Natsume…I lo-''

''SILENCE!'' Aku piercingly interjected.

Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence since the evil headmaster of the AAO used his prevailing alice. Her mouth was like it was invisibly taped shut. She watched as Aku gradually gaited his way towards to the frozen Natsume. He located his blood-spattered blade at Natsume's neck. The evil man let out a terrifying cackle.

''Sorry to interrupt your heart-warming performance, but I have alices to steal,'' Aku said, not truthfully apologetic. ''I ask you again, Mikan. Will you give me your alices? If you don't,'' he paused before continuing with an icy and inhumane tone,'' I'll kill him.''

Everyone in the room let a gasp escape from their lips. Natsume also had a stunned expression, but tried to keep his composure. Mikan let out more tears, but this time, they were devastated tears. She clutched a part of her bloodstained blouse and bit her lower lip.

Two choices to make, but only one to choose from. If she doesn't choose carefully she'll lose someone precious to her. It was either give Aku her alices so he wouldn't kill Natsume, but will destroy her home, Alice Academy. Or don't give her alices to Aku, but let the person who always cares for her, protects her, and loves her get killed. Two choices to make, but only one to choose from. Which one will she make?

Mikan wiped her remaining tears and then plastered a somber façade. Since Aku lowered his Mind Control Alice so that the young girl can decide, she was able to move. The nullifier started to walk towards her enemy and love one.

''Yo brat! What's your decision?'' Kurogane questioned.

''Mikan-chan! Don't! Don't give him your alice!'' Fuyuko yelled.

''What are you doing?'' Fai blurted out.

''Run away, Mikan!'' Syaoran shouted.

Mikan didn't listen. She just took a deep breath and kept proceeding onward. She stared at the two boys with blank expressions. She never felt so serious in her life. Aku grinned at each step she took towards him.

''Good choice,'' he remarked.

''Polka Dots! Don't do it!'' Natsume hollered at her.

When Mikan was in reach of them, she whispered something.

''Natsume, I'm sorry.''

Mikan shot her hands out at Aku and touched his chest. Immediately, light shone between the four of them. Gasps and shrieks echoed across the room. When the light disappeared, a piercing beige alice stone was in Mikan's hand. She was panting and sweating on the sides of her face.

''Oh my, god! You bitch!'' Aku exploded with enraged expression and tighten his grasp on Natsume. ''Say goodbye to your loved one.''

Aku aimed his dagger directly at Natsume's throat. Mikan dashed to Natsume and shove him away from him before getting slashed. Natsume plunged the floor. When he whipped his head around, he witnessed something heartbreaking. A dagger was stabbed into Mikan's arm. A screech was heard. The loudest one from all. The most excruciating one from all. And of course, the most horrifying one.

The poor girl pummeled to the floor. She rolled her body into a ball shape and cried so hard. Vociferous shrieks were coming out from her mouth that she never knew she could. The pain was so much to bear. She quickly fell to sleep due to the severe use of her alice and the pain she endured.

Natsume quickly arose from the floor and kicked Aku in the jaw. He soared and slammed his back on the wall which led to unconsciousness. After Natsume was done, he hurried over to Mikan. Fuyuko, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai followed his movements. They surrounded the wounded girl.

''Mikan! Wake up! Don't you dare do this to me!'' Natsume shouted while roughly shaking the cataleptic bruneete.

''Mikan-chan! Please, be ok!'' Fuyuko cried with tears itching to come out.

''Yelling at her won't change anything,'' Kurogane commented with his arms folded.

''We should get out of here at once,'' Syaoran added.

''Your right. Let's go,'' Fai said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Natsume enveloped his arms around Mikan and lifted her up bridal style. They all hastily dashed out of the chamber. Unexpectedly, Mikan's lover halted in his path. Natsume nippily turned to Kurogane.

''Carry her out of her. I have to do something,'' Natsume told him with a solemn look.

''What are you going to do, kid?'' he questioned.

Before he could reply, Natsume clicked his heels and ran back to the chamber. He watched as Aku was groaning while clutching his head in agony. Natsume didn't have any mercy for him. He snapped his fingers and instantly fire lit up the room. It grew larger and larger until the whole building was on fire! This was the end for the AAO. Fortunately, Natsume escaped with the others before the fire burned him alive. The members of the Anti-Alice Organization evacuated the burning structure except for their leader himself. The AAO was done for.

* * *

><p>''Will she be ok?'' Natsume asked trying not to be worried.<p>

Imai Subaru, the doctor who did Mikan's surgery, smiled at the young lad. ''Don't worry. Sakura-san is alright. We just had to do a few stiches to fix up the wound in her arm. She will have to wear an arm cast for about three weeks.''

''I see,'' Syaoran uttered.

''You may see her if you like. She's on the second floor in room 58,'' he responded.

As soon as the professional doctor said that, Natsume began to head towards the patient's room. Fai, Kurogane, and Fuyuko began to follow him, but then Syaoran blocked their way.

''We should go tell Sakura and Mokona about Mikan-chan's condition,'' Syaoran stated.

''Yes, your right Syaoran,'' Fai replied with a grin.

''Let's go then and tell the princess and that annoying white bun,'' Kurogane added.

''But, I want to see Mikan-chan!'' Fuyuko wailed with a pout.

''Only one visitor at a time,'' Dr. Imai remarked.

''Ugh! Fine!'' she replied.

Natsume and Mikan-chan need to talk. They have so much to say, Syaoran thought.

The four friends afterwards exited out of the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Natsume already reached Mikan's room. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. His mouth grew into a small grin when he saw Mikan's sleeping face. Natsume sauntered his way to the napping patient and sat on the bed's edge.

''Mikan…,'' he whispered softly. ''I'm so sorry.''

Suddenly, a loud snore replied back to him. He let out a low chuckle of amusement.

''Polka Dots,'' he muttered and caressed her cheek. ''Why did you save me?''

''Na…uh…Nat…Natsu…me,'' she murmured in her slumber. ''…..Natsume.''

Natsume playfully rolled his crimson eyes as he heard her murmur his name.

''Why would you save a person like me? Someone like me doesn't deserve to be saved by someone like you.''

''Natsume…don't…die.''

''Idiot, I won't die. I'll be right by your side,'' Natsume told her and brushed his hand through her long soft hair. ''I told you before, Mikan. I love you.''

''Do you really do!'' Mikan questioned with her eyes wide awake.

''What? Weren't you just-?''

''I was pretending to be asleep the whole time, Natsume.''

''Baka,'' he mumbled.

''Natsume,'' Mikan said while looking deeply in his eyes. ''I want you to know I saved you from being stabbed because I care for you. You're an important person to me. If you disappear from my life, I don't know what I would do. I love you too, Natsume.''

Natsume gazed at her wide-eyed. The girl that he loved loves him back. It made him feel so happy.

''Ne Natsume? If I died back there, what would you do?'' Mikan out of the blue asked.

''Baka, I wouldn't let you die. I would **Never Let Go** of you.''

He pushed the back of her head and smashed her lips against his. Mikan expanded her eyes at surprise treat he's giving her, but then soon deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She didn't know kissing someone felt so sweet like this. Well she did kiss Ruka and Natsume when she was 10 at the Christmas Ball, but their kisses weren't so passionate compared to the kiss right now.

Unexpectedly, the door flung open showing Fuyuko, Sakura, Mokona, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane. Fuyuko and Sakura gasped, Mokona jumped up and down in excitment, Fai grinned, Kurogane rolled his eyes, and Syaoran chuckled. Natsume and Mikan didn't not notice their presence until Mokona interrupted them.

''THEY'RE KISSING! THEY'RE KISSING! OH MY GOSH, THEIR KISSING! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! KISSI-'' Mokona wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kurogane, irritated, suppressed her mouth.

''Would you shut your annoying mouth?'' Kurogane responded with fuming eyes.

Mokona wiggled out of his clasp and hopped onto Fai's shoulder.

''Fai! He's being mean to me!'' she whined with her floppy ears down.

''Kuro-chan! Don't be so mean to Mokona,'' Fai said to him.

''Shut up!'' Kurogane retorted back.

''Aw! That was so romantic! Don't you think, Sakura-chan?'' Fuyuko said with hearts in her eyes.

Her friend bobbled her head. ''It was so sweet.''

Fuyuko let out a soft giggle and Sakura joined in. Mikan hid half of her mortified and blushing face with a pillow and Natsume hid the tint of pink on his cheeks with his bangs. Both of the lovers were embarrassed to be seen kissing like that. Syaoran saw this and wanted to ease their minds. He faced the smiling Sakura.

''Sakura, how about we start eating the cake you baked with Mokona?'' Syaoran suggested.

''That's a great idea,'' she replied.

''CAKE! THERE'S CAKE! I WANT SOME!'' Mikan exploded eager to eat. Natsume rolled his crimson orbs and then smacked the childish girl on the head. ''OUCHIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!''

''For being a loud mouth, you're going to make me deaf, Polka Dots,'' he rebuked.

''Sorry! I'm just so excited! I'm so hungry!''

''Hn,'' Natsume simply responded.

''I would like to eat too,'' Fuyuko added while rubbing her growling stomach. ''Those people of the AAO didn't give us any food. It pissed me off.''

''Yea! We were starving in that chamber for hours!'' Mikan droned.

''Well then, let's eat!'' Sakura rejoiced.


	9. Farewells

_Thank you so much for reading my story until the end! It means so much to me! Now then, here's the final chapter of ''Never Let Go''!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

**Farewells **

''Hey Sakura, you ready?'' Syaoran questioned as she opened the door.

Syaoran was wearing his usual Kingdom of Clow outfit; same goes for Sakura. It was the day for Fuyuko to give back Sakura's feather and for the travelers to leave Alice Academy. Everyone which is Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, Fuyuko, Natsume, and Mikan were all meeting up in the Northern Forest at 3 o'clock. It was already 2:43 and Syaoran was here to pick up Sakura-chan.

''Mhm! Yep!'' Sakura replied with a big smile.

Sakura closed the door behind her and sauntered to Syaoran's side. They began to head at their destination. The twosome walked in silence until Sakura cared to break it.

''Hey Syaoran-kun, I wasn't able to tell you the other day, but I'm sorry,'' she said while staring at the ground.

''Huh? Why are you apologizing?''

''Because I was arguing with you for not letting me help go save Mikan-chan and Fuyuko-chan.''

''Oh, it's ok,'' Syaoran replied.

''I know now that you just wanted me to be safe. You wanted to protect right?''

''Yea.''

The princess of Clow Country then raised her emerald orbs and positioned them on Syaoran. Her lips curved in a grateful smile.

''Thank you Syaoran-kun!''

''You're welcome princess,'' he responded while smiling back at her.

All at once, several Sakura petals started to dance in front of them. They surrounded Sakura and Syaoran. It was like the Sakura petals were forming a small gentle hurricane around them. They watched in amazement at the beautiful sight.

''You know Syaoran, this place and the people who live here are very precious to me. Just like the other places we've traveled to and the people we met along the way. I'll miss this place very much.''

Her touching words reminded him of something. He acquired from his pocket the Sakura necklace he bought two days ago.

''Princess, here's something that will always remind you of Alice Academy.''

''Syaoran-kun,'' she murmured, astounded.

''When I first saw this necklace, it immediately reminded me of you. May I put it on you?''

Sakura snapped out of her speechlessness and nodded her head for an affirmative. Syaoran gaited behind her placed the necklace over neck. She held her bronzed tresses with her hand as he secured the necklet. When he was done, he sauntered back to Sakura's side.

''Thank you, Syaoran-kun!''

Syaoran smiled at her as a ''you're welcome''. They then yet again, proceeded to the Northern Forest where everyone was waiting for them.

Few minutes later, the duo was with the group. Kurogane was arguing with Fai and Mokona, Fuyuko and Mikan was chatting and tittering with each other, and Natsume, with his back lying on a tree, staring at his girlfriend's beautiful smile. Of course, Mikan didn't notice he was staring at her since she was too absorbed talking with her friend. They all stopped what they were doing when Sakura and Syaoran approached them. When Fuyuko saw what was on Sakura's neck she grinned. Good job, Syaoran she thought.

''What took you guys so long?'' Kurogane wondered out loud.

''Sorry Kurogane, we were just enjoying our last day here in Alice Academy,'' Syaoran answered.

''Whatever,'' he replied back.

''So how are you going to get Sakura's feather out of me?'' Fuyuko questioned to all of them.

Everyone except for Natsume who just rolled his crimson orbs, collapsed on the floor and sweat dropped. After a good amount of seconds, they stood back up.

''You mean you don't know!'' Kurogane exploded.

''I thought you guys would know what to do!'' she snapped back at him.

The travelers sighed including Mikan.

''Maybe I can just take out it out of Fuyuko's body,'' Syaoran advocated.

Syaoran strolled towards Fuyuko and reached his arm out to her. His palm touched her chest. He waited for his hand to enter her body, but nothing happened. However, Syaoran didn't give up. He pressed harder on Fuyuko's ribcage. Still nothing happened. The girl who possessed Sakura's alice was uncomfortable with the contact that was going on.

''Um, is Sakura's feather out of me yet?'' she asked with an uneasy tone.

''Uh, no. Sorry Fuyuko,'' he replied.

''Sakura should try taking it out. She is the owner of the feather. Maybe it will respond to her,'' Fai advised.

''Good idea,'' Syaoran commented and then faced Sakura,'' Will you try, princess?''

She nodded with determination displaying in her eyes. Sakura ambled to Fuyuko and placed her hand on her heart. She sealed her eyes to concentrate. Everyone examined the girl's movements. Fuyuko remained motionless and silent until Sakura revealed her irises.

''Well?'' spoke Kurogane.

''It didn't work,'' Sakura replied, disappointed.

''Aw! How can we get Sakura-chan's feather back?'' Mikan questioned while tapping her chin.

Suddenly, Mokona started to jump up and down. Everyone looked at the white bunny with dumbfounded expressions.

''I know what we can do!'' Mokona squealed.

''Spit it out already!'' Kurogane retorted. ''I want to get out of here.''

''Well, Mikan,'' she faced the lovely brunette,'' you have the Stealing Alice, right?''

''Mhm! That's right!''

''Well, how about you try to take the feather out of Sakura?''

Mikan widened her eyes at the recommendation, but then agreed with a head bobble. She took one big step towards Fuyuko and reached her hand out to her. Suddenly, a glow sprouted among the group. It blinded each one of them. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the blazing light. Eventually, the mysterious glow disappeared and in Mikan's hand was a feather.

''You did Mikan-chan!'' Mokona squealed with a big smile.

''Now put it into the princess's body,'' Syaoran told her.

Slowly and carefully, since she was afraid she might drop the precious feather Mikan gaited her way to Sakura. When Mikan was in reach of Sakura, the feather gradually soared towards her and absorbed in her body. Sakura soon shut her eyes and started to plunge to the ground. Providentially, Syaoran caught her and lifted her up bridal style.

Mikan felt suddenly dizzy and lightheaded. It was because the usage of her Stealing Alice drained a bit of her energy. She staggered back and began to plunge to the ground just like Sakura. Natsume instantly saw this. He pushed himself off the tree and caught her in his strong arms.

''Baka,'' he muttered.

''Eh, sorry Natsume,'' Mikan gently whispered.

''Sakura-chan! Mikan-chan! Are you ok?'' Fuyuko questioned in a panicky manner.

''I'm fine,'' Mikan assured with a tiny smile.

''Sakura will be alright,'' Fai remarked with a grin.

''The princess does this every time she retains one of her feathers,'' Syaoran explained.

''She'll wake up soon!'' Mokona said.

''I see,'' Fuyuko uttered, relieved.

''White bun, will you get us out of here now?'' Kurogane questioned, piqued.

''Ok!''

Mokona then soared in the air above the four travelers and spread out her hidden wings. The Alice Academy students gasped at the transformation. Soon a sparkly and enchanting light began to envelope them from top to bottom.

''Bye! Take care of Sakura-chan, you guys!'' Fuyuko yelled.

''Of course!'' Mokona responded in a jubilant voice.

''Tell Sakura-chan thank you for me!'' she added.

''Sure thing,'' Fai replied. He then elbowed Kurogane in the arm who immediately snapped at him.

''What!''

''Say something, Kuro-tan.''

''Take care,'' he mumbled with his arms folded and eyes looking in the other direction.

''Thank you for everything, Fuyuko, Mikan, Natsume!'' acknowledged Syaoran.

''It's no problem!'' Mikan and Fuyuko replied with cheery smiles.

''Whatever,'' Natsume responded.

Mikan then lightly slapped Natsume on the shoulder. ''Say something else to them, Natsume!''

''Bye,'' he simply uttered.

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes and ignored her boyfriend's humble farewell.

''Goodbye! Take care of yourselves! I know you will find all of Sakura's feather in no time!'' Mikan exclaimed while waving her hands.

''We will!'' Syaoran shouted.

''We'll miss you! Come back soon! We'll be waiting!''

And with those final words, the five travelers disappeared into thin air. Mikan smiled to herself when they left. She was happy that she got to experience an adventure with five great friends. Fuyuko and Natsume felt the same way as well. True Mikan felt sad that they had to go, but knew that one day that they'll cross roads once more and meet again.


End file.
